


First and Last and Always

by GofficPizzaCrusts



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GofficPizzaCrusts/pseuds/GofficPizzaCrusts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding preparations for Naruto and Hinata’s wedding were set in motion, and Yamato’s threshold for patience was once again tested by a cunning, though slightly distracted Sixth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First and Last and Always

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot written after reading an account of the wedding and because I lack WIP updates. 
> 
> This is a different take on the wedding side-story with a more adult, KKTN-centric approach (this is rated M after all) since I am a jerk. As for Yum’s speech, well it was kind of difficult for me to come up with one since I am not the speech-spouting type. I have attended my fair share of weddings through the years but I would consider them informal at best, thus I am not familiar with ‘speeches.’
> 
> Hell, everybody’s wired up to eat and drink after the wedding. Thus, no speeches.

“Tenzou…”

"Kakashi-sama?”

Yamato’s ears practically twitched at the mention of a code name he hasn’t used in years, while he held the stamp in mid-air. Not surprisingly, it came from his senpai’s smart mouth. Kakashi walked towards Yamato’s desk and tapped the younger man lightly on his shoulder. Yamato swallowed a groan and looked up, flashing the Sixth Hokage with a cheese-eating smile as he stamped another document with the administration’s official seal.

“Good morning, Kakashi-sama..”

“May I ask how are the wedding preparations going?” Kakashi said as he peered behind Yamato’s shoulder and checked the paperwork the younger ninja was busy with. The Hokage nodded and his eyes flashed happily at the sight of a voluminous sheaf of marked papers neatly stacked in front of his old ANBU team mate’s desk. Yamato turned his attention back to the paper, giving his former captain the side-eye.

Hours after Naruto and Hinata announced their engagement, the Leaf was abuzz with excitement at the news. The local hero was about to get married with a kunoichi who belongs to one of the most prominent clans in Konoha. Team 7 and their friends were more than willing to partake in the preparations and as he was wont to do, Kakashi dumped most of the chores he had involved himself with at Yamato.

Yamato can only gripe about the distress 5 months later when Kakashi, who was supposed to handle structural and electrical provisions, had failed in doing said tasks. Yamato had no other choice but to put his other plans on the backburner (like his planned weekend getaways at Yugakure) and rush into the botched obligations.

And the guy was supposed to act as head of the wedding committee, Yamato thought grimly.

It took a huge chunk of his time, and he cannot believe such preparations required his utmost attention. He swore not to get married at this point. Or at least plan out something simple and intimate.

Yamato cleared his throat.

“Mm. Good. Busy, as you can see. All of the major items were booked, and right now we are just dealing with the smaller details…”

“Fantastic. What about the menu?”

“Huh? We have managed that 2 months before, Kakashi-sama.. Or actually, I was the one who sought a number of caterers, and Naruto came along with me during the tastings..”

“Ah, yes.. I was supposed to do that..”

“And apparently, Kakashi-sama, you were quite busy that day.. You said so yourself..” Yamato said benignly with a smirk.

Busy playing an ‘intense’ game of shogi with Shikamaru inside the Hokage office while waiting for the Fifth Raikage to show up. Yes, it was an afternoon of laissez faire attitudes and a roomful of cool, hip dudes exchanging jibes and pleasantries under the pretense of consolidating foreign policies.

If Kakashi noticed the edge on Yamato’s voice, the older man did not show it. Instead, the Hokage chuckled in his usual placid manner.

“So did Naruto insist on putting ramen in the menu?”

“I convinced him not to. I told him it’s going to be a formal banquet, and the caterer will serve a feast that’s fit for the season..” Yamato replied back glibly.

“Solid. Thank you, Tenzou..”

“You are most welcome, Hokage-sama..” Yamato said brightly. Too brightly, in fact, that Kakashi’s eyebrows shot up unbeknownst to the younger man. A gentle smile crossed Kakashi’s lips under his mask. He brought his arm to his old ANBU charge’s shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

“Hmm. Guaranteeing everyone’s presence in the wedding is a tricky task to maintain. All ninja have missions to cover and there’s no assuring that they will finish those missions in time for the wedding. I would like to make Naruto and Hinata’s wedding a mission for all ninja, but I think it would be a complete abuse of my authority.. What do you think, Tenzou?”

Yamato blanched at the mention of his old name once more but bit his tongue to push a wiggling snappy retort right down his throat. His senpai was asking for his honest opinion on a serious matter.

“Kakashi-sama.. Yes, I do think in some way it is an abuse of authority because it is a personal matter, not a pressing national issue, after all. Knowing Naruto, he won’t like the idea as well. He wants everybody to be as laidback as they come and not feel rushed and necessitated to attend.”

Kakashi beamed and slapped the younger ninja affably on his back.

“Thanks for the advice, Tenzou. I am a busy person, you see? You have done most of my work, in fact..”

Yamato rolled his eyes at his senpai’s remark. From the top, he did all the work.

“That is why I am giving you the rightful task of being in charge with the prep work because among my stead, you are the one I respect the most and the one I can always count on.. Under your command, I know the wedding will run efficiently.”

Tenzou sat gaping on the document he was about to mark with the stamp. The words on paper swam like tadpoles in a pond of dirty whites. The nerve of this grandpa-haired secret pervert!

“Haaa? B-But, Kakashi-sama, I—“

“Should the necessity arise, I will be most delighted to assist you..” Kakashi intoned. A trail of goosebumps blazed along the nape of Yamato’s neck as he felt his senpai’s fingers gently grip his deltoid muscles once more. Kakashi said his goodbyes and finally exited the room.

“I will be most delighted to assist you.. Bah, my perky ninja ass..” Yamato repeated loudly to himself.

Yamato sat back and let the back of his head dangle on the edge of the chair. He took a deep breath and exhaled noisily. It had been a long time since Kakashi touched him in a particular way. It was wrong to give malice at what Yamato assumed was just an innocent, assuring gesture, yet he couldn’t help but get swayed by that squeeze. Thankfully, his senpai’s offending hand did not touch the nape of his neck. He’s a goner once the Hokage touches that particular swath of his skin.

Yes, he is weak, Yamato thought with a grimace. He always fell for his senpai’s smooth, calculated cajoling. Even his strongest, most forceful NO’s cannot move Kakashi yet he was always compelled to do whatever his former captain has asked of him. That he is, the Sixth Hokage, undiscovered by the rest of the world, is a bully, albeit a debonair one. Yamato is simply whipped.

And utterly, hopelessly in love at that.

Damn his feelings, Yamato thought darkly. If he did not possess this useless, romantic longing for his senpai, he could have gotten away from his clutches and remained forever in ANBU. But no, Kakashi wants him by his side, and he agreed. He does not have the right to complain since he wanted this post anyway. He made this decision, a decision that includes hanging on to Kakashi’s every word and command.

Being devoted to his senpai (and the village) was one of his top priorities, he reminded himself. What's more, being this close to Kakashi was better than nothing. Kakashi needs him and Yamato knows that the Hokage can get the same help from Gai, but it was Yamato whom he approached the most. Yamato believes it when Kakashi tells him he trusts him more than anybody in the village, and for some of the most frustrating times he has spent with his senpai, the older ninja’s trust was the salve that eased his annoyances.

Sure, Kakashi falling for him will be the cherry on top of all that cake, but Yamato decided that having zero expectations was the best option for him. He will do his job with as much zeal and dedication. He does not have the heart to let Kakashi, his Hokage, down.

Then again, this is better than nothing, he told himself wistfully.

After a couple deep breaths, he straightened up and turned his head from side to side. Yamato looked at the bundle of papers on his left. He still has plenty of papers to mark. Brushing aside thoughts of his senpai, Yamato rubbed his eyes and went back to work.

 

 

“Taichou!”

Yamato slowed down and turned around to see Sakura approach him. She was smiling as she strolled along with her former captain, a bit out of breath.

“Where you headed at, Yamato-taichou?”

“I’m on my way home.. What about you?”

“I’m dropping by at the Yamanakas. Ino, Tenten and the rest of the girls are planning a wedding shower for Hinata.”

“Saa, a wedding shower. That’s a nice gesture..”

“Yeah, it is! The girls are excited. Aaand—“ Sakura paused, then giggled. Yamato peered at his former charge, wondering.

“Don’t tell the boys and Hinata, but we are going to have some male strippers at the party..” Sakura said in a stage whisper. Yamato grinned, then chuckled out loud.

He was approached by Kiba earlier, who spilled details about the boys’ stag party plans for Naruto. The young man asked him if he knew of “gorgeous dancing ladies” from the Shukuba district who would love to play a part in the festivities. The ANBU ninja directed Kiba to go to Ebisu instead for advice.

“That’s quite daring.. But the Hyuuga clan might react badly once they found out about the party..” Yamato said, shaking his head slowly as he grinned.

“Nah, they won’t know, taichou. Besides, we’re adults now and we took extra care to make this party a secret, even from Hanabi.. The party will act as a rite of passage for Hinata..”

“A rite of passage? You guys have been involved in various rites of passage and they all happened before puberty..” Yamato said, now chuckling.

“That was different, taichou.. There was nothing fun in those ninja missions..”

Yamato raised an eyebrow right back at his previous charge. Sakura only shrugged, a knowing smile gracing her pretty features.

“Well, I guess you’re right.. Who am I to argue? I am just your old-fashioned former team captain,” Yamato quipped, waving his hands.

“Aww, taichou.. You’re not old-fashioned..”

“I can’t keep up with you young people’s adventurous ideas these days..”

“Hah! I hear things about you, taichou. Things about using your Mokuton on other—pursuits..” Sakura chimed in, now smiling back ferally at the ANBU ninja.

“Now, Sakura.. Don’t believe what you hear from other ninja. It’s just idle gossip. Don’t trust the grapevine,” Yamato said casually but inside he was a bit unnerved. There was one instance when he got drunk one night with several jounin and he made stupid bets with no other than that notorious blabbermouth Anko and fellow enabler, Aoba. He did some things with Genma just to show his contemporaries that he has total control over his Wood Release even while under the influence.

It was a decision he griped about the next morning, a gripe coupled with the nastiest hangover he had to tackle. Yamato assured himself that they were all drunk and they’d forget about it the next morning. Apparently, everyone involved did not.

“Yeah, sure, taichou..” Sakura said, smirking. “Kakashi-sensei and I were just talking about it the other day..”

Shit, senpai?? Yamato grimaced internally. He’s going to get it from no other than his former ANBU captain; the results of his hard training under Kakashi and the late Danzō’s command were unethically used on one activity so unrelated to ninja missions.

“Oh? The Sixth indulging in some tacky activity like gossip? That I have to see..” Yamato said sanguinely.

“He was really interested in what you did, taichou..” Sakura said shrewdly then elbowed the older ninja in a playful manner.

Oh, for the Third’s sake, Yamato moaned to himself. One way or another, Kakashi will tear him a new one, albeit in a slick, refined way.

“What you heard ain’t true, Sakura. Ninja are terrible gossips, especially those around my age. Of course, with the lack of S-rank missions these days, people are going to spend a lot of time talking about other people and making stuff up, or rather STRETCHING THE TRUTH about stuff which is unfortunately, a huge part of gossip,” Yamato replied back, his tone of voice on point.

“Anyway, I met Kiba earlier…” Yamato said, quickly changing the subject but then stopped himself before he can rattle on about the young man and go-go dancers.

“What about him?” Sakura asked her captain. An awkward smile graced the older ninja’s lips.

“Saa, Kiba.. We talked about the prep work for the wedding. He was busy with this project and was on his way to a B-rank mission..” Yamato fibbed. Sakura nodded with approval.

“Sounds great! We need make sure the out-of-country guests will be accommodated accordingly..” Sakura piped in. They passed by a turn in the road and the young woman patted Yamato’s back.

“Gotta go now, taichou! See you later!”

“Alright, it was nice talking to you.”

“Don’t tell our party plans to the boys and Kakashi-sensei!” Sakura chirped.

“Of course I won’t..” Yamato said, chuckling. The idea seemed novel yet scandalous, Yamato thought. Who knows how the Hyuuga patriarch will react once he discovers what the kids had been planning to do?

Yamato laughed softly. He has to stop referring to his previous stead as kids, he reminded himself. Heck, they even know of rowdy, adult parties these days. Naruto and Hinata’s wedding will have a domino effect on the young men and women of the village. Sooner or later, they will be bound to settle down with their betrothed. Sakura was waiting for Sasuke and in time, Yamato knows they will tie the knot as well. Sai, his once emotionally defunct charge, even got together with Ino, Inoichi’s beautiful blonde daughter, may the past Hokage bless his soul.

Yamato cannot believe how fast the time flew by. The kids have grown up and matured immensely, their sense of self and convictions further changed by the last war. In their young age, they have accomplished a lot and seen a lot. The ANBU ninja knows this generation are the instigators of a new age; peace in the world of ninja at long last.

But first, enough of the deep thoughts, Yamato told himself. He must pass by at Gai’s and ask the man whether he had found an excellent wine maker around Fire Country. Their group have promised the Hyuugas that they will be in charge of all the details involved in the wedding; a profound task to go through, but they were all doing it for Naruto. Surely, Yamato does not want to disappoint his previous charge. He’s determined to make the wedding shine, his senpai’s ineptitude be damned.

Speaking of Kakashi, Yamato has to remind the older ninja that he has to accompany Naruto on a cake tasting. They have to visit several bakers before committing to one.

Yamato groaned. His senpai was not fond of sweets. Surely, Kakashi will dump that particular task on him once more. Another Yuga trip will be X-ed out on his calendar.

He can already picture a scheming Kakashi throwing a bunch of pleading looks to his way; a look he ripped off from his adorable, furry, four-legged friends.

Senpai owes him a long vacation after the wedding, Yamato thought grimly. Oh yes, he does.

 

\-------------------------------------------------00000000000000000000000----------------------------------------------------

 

“Hinata’s younger cousins and aunts helped us with the rest of the golden origami cranes. We have them boxed safely in one of our spare rooms, Yamato-san,” Ino explained happily. Sai nodded and straightened his shoulders.

“I was actually relieved they assisted. I mean, we have to create a thousand cranes. Paintings I can do on the spot, but I was kind of clumsy with the project at first, so I was really slow.” Sai said.

“But you breezed right through it after several tries,” Ino chimed in.

“Yeah, I got used to it.” Said said, smiling. Yamato clasped his hands and grinned back.

“Thanks for your help, you two!”

“Nothing to it, taichou..” Sai answered back. “Do we still have some tasks left to carry out?”

“Hmm, Naruto and Hinata dropped by at the shop and made decisions on the flowers. They have also decided on the wedding favors, were finished making the list for the toast and finalized the readings. I think they have accomplished pretty much all of the details that they themselves have to be hands-on with.” Ino said.

“Naruto asked me if I know of a good photographer who can take wedding pictures, but maybe you guys can handle that,” Yamato said.

“Of course, taichou. Just leave it to us,” Sai said.

“Thanks, Sai. I still have to enter RSVPs in the guest list with Naruto and assign seating for the invitees, so thanks for the help.. The Rokudaime promised that he’s going to send the final guest list to the caterers a week before the wedding too..” Yamato said.

“This is so exciting! The first wedding in our batch!” Ino piped in excitedly.

“When are you guys going to get married?” Yamato said, smiling. Sai threw his former captain his distinctive odd grin while Ino blushed.

“Oh, taichou. We’re still dating, it’s too early for that kind of thing!” Ino said.

“She’s right. Besides, I’m not even sure if I want to get married, much less get married to her,” Sai said. Ino winced then shot her beau back with a scorching glare.

“Eh, that was uncalled for, Sai..” Ino said crisply.

“It was a joke, beautiful,” Sai replied back, his peculiar little grin still on. Ino tutted and pushed Sai’s shoulder with her own.

“That was a mean joke.. And it sucked,” Ino balked.

Sai, chuckling gently, grabbed the young woman’s waist and held her close to him. Yamato shook his head at the two, laughing softly as he crossed his arms.

“Say, taichou, we have to get going. I have to report back to the ANBU superior and we’re also gonna grab some lunch. You wanna go with us?” Sai offered.

“Yeah, it’s practically lunch time, Yamato-san,” Ino said.

“Nah, I’m good. I have a bunch of documents to go over and they need to be done before 1,” Yamato answered back.

“Alright, see you soon then, taichou,” Sai said.

“Bye, Yamato-san!” Ino chimed in then they waved goodbye at the older ninja. Yamato nodded and as the two closed the door, swiveled his seat to look out of the window. It was a nippy winter morning but the weather report announced slim chances of snowfall. Yamato took a deep breath and inhaled the bracing air. Next month is spring and their preparations will soon come to a close.

Hopefully, he can get that much-longed for Yuga break after the wedding, Yamato thought.

Right about now he has to think about a nice present he can give to the newlyweds. He inched closer to the window and observed the row of houses below him.

 

\-------------------------------------------------00000000000000000000000-----------------------------------------------

 

“Shit, I never knew assigning seats can give me such a blooming headache…”

“Relax, taichou. And don’t curse,” Sakura warned the older ninja.

“Sorry,” Yamato muttered as he moved about the reception area with Sakura.

It was a week before the wedding and in between missions and administrative tasks, Yamato and his crew had to rush head-first into the remaining wedding particulars. Yamato met up with Sakura in the banquet hall to discuss the general design of the reception and seating arrangements.

“Should we hang the cranes on the ceiling, or just use them as table favors?” Sakura asked her former captain as she poked around her handbag. Yamato listlessly jotted down the seat plan on the sketchpad he toted along.

“Uh.. Since we have a boatload of paper cranes, we can make garlands out of them and hang them on the ceiling. The rest will be used as table favors, centerpieces, place markers. Whatever..” Yamato mumbled absently.

Sakura smiled gently at the ANBU ninja and presented a bottle to his former captain. “Here, take this..”

Yamato took his eyes away from his sketchpad to look at the object prodding his elbow. “Uh, what’s that?”

“It’s a massage oil I made out of lavender, rosemary, orange blossom and jasmine oils. For aromatherapy purposes, to relax and ease aches and pains. Ino and I did a cook-off and there were some extra rosemary oils on hand so I made this for you. You’ve been working so hard, taichou. You need to take a breather every now and then.” Sakura explained.

Yamato nodded and gave his previous charge an appreciative smile. “Why, thank you, Sakura.. This is unexpected..” The older ninja took the blue bottle and opened it. He took a sniff and immediately his nose was struck by the subdued, wonderful trailing mix of flowers and herbs.

“You can rub it on your temples, anywhere on your body that needs work. It’s very effective.” Sakura said happily.

“Well, this is a load off my shoulders indeed.. Thanks again, Sakura.. You’ve always been thoughtful..”

Sakura beamed at her captain’s praise. “Anything to keep the team’s spirit intact, taichou!”

“Still rooting for the old team, huh?” Yamato said wistfully.

“Of course. We’ve been through a lot.. Us, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke and Sai will always be Team 7.. Besides, we’re more than just a team, we’re friends for life..” Sakura added back softly with a gentle smile. Yamato chuckled and closed the bottle, putting it on one of his pouches.

“Is it me or is this a perfect tissue paper moment? I’ve never felt this old before.. Time zoomed by so fast..” Yamato said, grinning.

“Hey, you’re not the only one who’s being sentimental here, taichou.. In fact, everybody is.. The wedding is a perfect time to reflect on how we’ve all grown not only as ninja, but as individuals.. It means plenty of changes for everyone, but with more beautiful memories to make and look forward to..”

“Yes, you are dead-on, Sakura..”

“And speaking of tissues, I have some here, if you are so inclined to shed tears, taichou!” Sakura chimed in. Yamato laughed and brought his sketchpad up to add another seat in the layout.

“Saa, what I’ve said earlier was a figure of speech.” Yamato said.

“Yeah, sure...” Sakura shrugged, giggling.

“Better save those tissues for the wedding instead..”

 

\-------------------------------------------------00000000000000000000000---------------------------------------------

 

“Sen—, I mean, Kakashi-sama, but you promised me that you are going to turn the final guest list to the caterer this week!” Yamato said loudly at a preoccupied Kakashi. “The wedding is on Sunday and it’s nearly 6 pm now!”

“I’m sorry, Tenzou.. It’s just that I was out of the village most of the time, it slipped my mind..” Kakashi said, waving his hands in surrender.

“Besides, you did not remind me about it.. You told me before that you will go over the prep list a week prior to the wedding..” The Hokage pointed out. Yamato can only bite his lip and keep silent on the matter. It was true; just like Kakashi, he was on field duty and he promptly forgot. Now the fate of hungry wedding guests are in his own hands and it’s 6 pm, Friday afternoon. He can only hope that the catering service’s office was still open.

So far it was the only hitch at the moment. The wedding and reception areas and the after party setting were done, the libations were prearranged thanks to Gai. The decorations, cake and other elements were finally taken care of by the others.

And it didn’t help that Kakashi was buried neck-deep in a lot of paperwork at the moment. It occurred to Yamato that once again, he has to take care of this near-disaster.

Yamato extended his hand to the older ninja. “Hokage-sama, please give me the list. I will go to the catering service’s office right about now..” Yamato said crisply. Kakashi bowed his head to look at the drawers on his table and pulled one. He extracted a brown envelope and handed it to the ANBU ninja.

“Once again, I apologize, Tenzou..” Kakashi said. Yamato nodded and swallowed back a tired sigh.

“Nothing to it, Kakashi-sama. I know you are concerned with other important things..” Yamato mumbled and took the envelope when suddenly the older man’s hands took hold of his. The younger ninja’s eyebrows gathered at the sudden intrusion and for a moment they linked hands together.

“Tenzou, will you go to the wedding with me?” Kakashi asked Yamato. The younger ninja put on a cool countenance, pushing back feelings of surprise and a growing itch to keep their hands conjoined. There was heat in the back of his neck and it took every inch of his willpower not to go red in the face.

“Sure, Hokage-sama.. We’ll go with everybody like always..” Yamato said in a casual tone of voice.

“No, what I mean is—“

“Kakashi-sama, we’re ruining the envelope..” Yamato said tightly, then slowly pulled his hand off of the older man’s. “It will be considered rude and unprofessional to turn over a creased envelope to the caterers..”

Kakashi, with hesitation, let go of the ANBU ninja’s hand, careful not to scrunch up the envelope further. He cleared his throat and signaled for the younger man to go.

“You better run.. The catering service’s office might close up any minute now..”

 

\-------------------------------------------------00000000000000000000000------------------------------------------------

 

The wedding day was resplendent with the sprawling scent of cherry blossoms, blessed with the presence of vibrant blue skies and the miraculous lack of rain clouds. It was a beautiful spring afternoon to tie the knot. Sai and Ino’s design layout was perfect. Yamato was glad he put them in charge of the venue’s décor.

As Yamato can see, everyone was present from the team leaders, Naruto and Hinata’s schoolmates in the Academy down to Teuchi-san, Ichiraku Ramen’s proprietor who came with his daughter. Even Naruto’s fangirls were there to witness the event. The three young women chattered like birds, eager to see the bride and the groom in their traditional wedding garb.

Yamato straightened his suit, unsure whether he looks good in such a wardrobe. Everyone looked great in their ceremonial wedding attire and for a heartbeat, it made Yamato chuckle since this is the first time he’s seen everybody actually dressed to the nines. It was refreshing to observe all ninja in formal dress, a drastic change from years and years of standard regulation ANBU and jounin gear.

Yamato looked for the Rokudaime and he found Kakashi talking to the Fifth Kazekage and A, the Fourth Raikage. They were seated up front and soon after Killer B, the Fifth Hokage and Shizune joined the fray. The ANBU ninja smiled to himself. Kakashi was dashing as usual and the way he carried himself will surely win the attention of hopeful young ladies in the crowd, he thought.

Kakashi turned his head to Yamato’s direction and he waved nonchalantly at the ninja. Yamato nodded and acknowledged his senpai with a benign smile. The older ninja turned his attention back to A.

That tensed moment in the Hokage’s office was still fresh in his mind. He did not follow up the Hokage’s request, and Kakashi never discussed it with him the day after either. They acted as if that occurrence did not go about, thus Yamato went on with his tasks. He wonders whether Kakashi thinks of that instance too. He feels like his senpai wants to send out something, a romantic message perhaps? But Yamato can only digress. Kakashi having amorous feelings for him was about as bona fide as the thought of the whole Akatsuki crew turning up in the wedding with half a million _ryo_ gift checks on hand.

“I guess we are seated together, Yamato-san..”

A friendly voice startled Yamato’s train of thought. He looked up and saw a grinning Iruka settling himself on his assigned seat.

“Oh, Iruka-san.. Sakura and Naruto arranged the seating for this venue..”

“It’s cool.. Anyway, it’s nice to see you again.. Difficult missions are scarce nowadays, huh? That’s why I don’t see you that often..”

“Yeah, I am mostly relegated to administrative tasks in the Hokage’s office..”

“So you’re working with your old captain once more?”

“You can say that..”

“Yamato-chan!”

Yamato and Iruka turned around and saw Anko walking towards them together with Genma, Aoba, Kurenai and her daughter, Mirai. Yamato winced inside but greeted the gregarious kunoichi with a warm smile. Everybody exchanged festive hi’s and hello’s.

“Oi, you look good in that suit!” Anko exclaimed to Yamato.

“Thanks.. You look pretty in your outfit too..”

Anko was about to sit next to the ANBU ninja when she was nudged by Kurenai.

“Hey, we’re assigned seats at the back.. Yamato-san’s row will be filled up by the rest of Team 7..”

Anko chuckled at her mistake. “Oops, my bad. You look totally posh and sophisticated, Yamato-chan. There’s practically no evidence of the man who loves bondage and drink in you!”

“Anko! The kid can hear…” Yamato hissed. He quickly took a glance at his back and was relieved to see that Kurenai was chatting with Aoba while Raidou played with her kid.

“I’m betting there won’t be any repeat performance from us, Anko. We did it just for kicks and I was just curious of how his Mokuton will hold up. It was a solid performance, Yamato-san..” Genma said, grinning as his senbon bobbed lazily on the side of his mouth. “I liked it though. The suspension gave me the fuzzies..”

“Yeah, you hear that, Anko? It was a stupid bet anyway and I won.. I have nothing to prove at this point..” Yamato scoffed.

“So it’s true..” Iruka chimed in, shaking his head while looking at Yamato thoughtfully. The latter grunted and crossed his arms.

“Yup..” Anko nodded vigorously. “Hashirama Junior here is a secret perv like our genius Rokudaime..” She added back with a knowing smirk.

“Anko.. Please stop calling the Hokage names..” Yamato warned while throwing the older woman with his trademark spooky glare. Genma and Iruka laughed while Anko shrugged carelessly. She stood up and threw an arm around Yamato’s shoulders.

“Y’know, you and Hokage-sama should merge your perversions. You guys will make a neat couple.”

“What, and destroy the moral fiber of this highly-esteemed Hidden Village?” Yamato leered.

“Morals? Who sez this village has morals?” Genma said, chuckling while crossing his arms. “This place has the worst drunks and an unapologetic porn enthusiast who commands orders from the village’s highest seat..”

Even Yamato has to laugh at Genma’s dig. “Come on, guys.. This is not the time for dirty jibes.. Save them for the after-party instead..”

“I’ll ply you with booze at the after-party, Yamato. I kid you not.. I demand a repeat performance!” Anko said shrewdly.

“Hah, as if I’ll let you..” Yamato snarled. Genma snickered and walked with Anko and Raidou at the back of Team 7’s row. Iruka inched closer to the ANBU ninja and whispered.

“Who would have thought that you, of all people, were into kink?”

“Geez.. It was a foolish bet.. It was a one-time, big-time deal..” Yamato hissed back. Iruka laughed in his charming, boyish way.

“I don’t even know why I’m shocked at all this since you’re ANBU..”

“Being ANBU has nothing to do with it..”

“Uh, you guys are supposedly into strange fetishes.. I mean look at Kakashi-sama and his uh, obsession with those lousy porn literature of his..”

“That’s a stereotype, Iruka-san.. Besides, Kakashi-sama’s arty books aren’t porn. They’re just sappy romance novels with excessive sex scenes written in a flowery fashion so housewives will hoard copies of it..”

“The keyword here is excessive, so it’s still porn. But why bondage?”

“I have the Mokuton so why not?” Yamato said carelessly. A bit tired of the subject, he thought of changing it.

“Naruto—“

“You don’t do it often, do you?” Iruka murmured.

“NO! Come on, Iruka-san.. I was terribly plastered.. I have no idea what I was doing.. The drink did me in,” Yamato replied back haplessly.

“You suspended Genma and bound him in the sakasa ebi shibari pattern for 10 minutes. Anko said both she and Aoba were mesmerized at the entire spectacle. You kept teasing the poor guy.. And you say you have no idea of the things you did?”

Yamato groaned and rubbed his temples, bothered that his own sleaze was becoming a big deal among the Leaf’s ninja. In truth, he was interested in kink but his sloppy manner with alcohol revealed his little secret. If Aoba did not open up about fetishes, then certainly his drunken, unguarded self wouldn’t brag about toying with the idea.

Then again, he could’ve toned down his ways with the libations since he cannot hold the stuff like a pro. In a sense, he was a lot like the Shodaime when it comes to boozing.

“Alright. I read some books on bondage before for fun. But I never did get the chance to apply the principles until that stupid bet happened..”

“That’s very interesting..” Iruka marveled. “Will you do it again?”

Yamato tutted then chuckled at what he had heard from the Academy teacher. “Unfortunately, Iruka-san, I am finished with demonstrations.. I mean, even Sakura got wind of my proclivities! Imagine that, it was embarrassing, all that fibbing I have to do in front of my stead.. Thus, never again..”

“Haha, well, I guess I’ll just leave everything to my imagination, then..” Iruka said, chuckling.

Yamato took a glance at the man before him, amused at the way their exchange suddenly veered into potentially-risky territory. Iruka was not bad-looking, he has a nice-guy charm that he can call his own. He was approachable unlike his senpai and Yamato does not have to dig in further to discover the man’s kindness.

Although he has felt strong feelings for his senpai, he has to acknowledge his sexuality just yet. Yamato knows he appreciates women, but so far the men held far more weight as compared with the fairer sex.

“Saa, you seem safe unlike our loose-lipped contemporaries here.. Do you want me to do it with you?” Yamato whispered to the other ninja. Iruka widened his eyes and the skin surrounding his scar turned a bit red.

“Yamato-san, with all due respect.. I have to turn you down.. I was curious, yes, but I’d rather be the audience than the participant..” Iruka whispered back.

“Oh,” Yamato said, shrugging. “I guess you’ll be missing the experience of a lifetime, then..” He joked, trying his best to suppress an awkward grin.

“I’m not that adventurous, Yamato-san. But thanks for the offer, I’m flattered.”

“A vanilla guy all the way..”

“Yes, if you say so.. Hmm, I might get a little experimental though.. With the right woman..”

The right woman, Yamato thought, his confidence shrinking.

“That’s good.. By the way I have some questions about…” Yamato started and huddled nearer to the other ninja. Iruka brought his ear next to Yamato’s and they talked and chuckled about recent admin matters. Yamato was enjoying their conversation when by impulse, he raised his head and glanced at the row where Kakashi and the rest of the guests sat.

Kakashi was staring back at them with an expression he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Tsunade was chatting him up a storm but his former captain was ignoring whatever the Fifth Hokage was muttering about. Yamato raised his eyebrows as if to react to his senpai but then Kakashi’s face softened and he gave a small nod to the younger ninja.

They locked eyes for a while, and the world around them seemed to tread softly around their stares. Iruka’s voice was reduced to a muted drone and all Yamato can see at the moment was Kakashi. Kakashi was still staring at the younger ninja when he gripped the back of his seat and stood up.

Yamato’s heart skipped a beat.

“Taichou! Sensei! You both look good!” Sakura said as she and Sai made their way to their assigned seats.

Yamato and Iruka greeted the rest of Team 7 back.

“Sakura, Sai, you guys look great too..” Yamato said absently, still looking at Kakashi. Sai grinned and slung an arm around Sakura’s shoulders. Sai wore a dark-colored vest over a crisp, white long-sleeved shirt and dark grey pants while Sakura looked elegant and striking in her white, lacy knee-length dress.

“Sorry we’re a bit late. Sakura made a big fuss over her appearance..” Sai chimed in.

“Hah, this is a momentous event! Of course I have to look my best,” Sakura shot back.

There was a slight commotion by the entrance of the venue, and finally, the bride and the groom entered. Kakashi turned around to check out the fuss and soon their little moment was gone.

“Naruto and Hinata have arrived at long last,” Iruka murmured then stood up, holding hands with Yamato. “I can’t believe Naruto is getting married.. I mean, that wayward little genin who gave us so much trouble? The boy is getting married!”

“Yes.. Who would have thought?” Yamato said absently as he caught Kakashi stealing another glance at them. The older ninja frowned at Yamato and Iruka’s interlocked hands, the latter still oblivious to the tension growing between the two ninja. Gradually, Yamato let go of Iruka’s clasp. Kakashi turned his back and the wedding ceremony began.

 

\-------------------------------------------------00000000000000000000000--------------------------------------------

 

The ceremony was brief and it involved the reading of the vows, thanking of the parents, the exchange of rings between the bride and groom and finally, the signing of the wedding certificate which Naruto and Hinata displayed for the crowd to see. The ceremony inevitably ended with the kiss. Both bride and groom blushed furiously after the kiss, not used to the scrutiny of people witnessing what was supposedly a private moment but it was all for tradition anyway.

People clapped and some hollered while majority of the women sighed at the loving spectacle. Eventually the bride and groom waved and all of the attendees were ushered to the reception.

 

\-------------------------------------------------00000000000000000000000--------------------------------------------

 

“Let’s make this short but meaningful..” Yamato started out, his voice a bit shaky at first. He can see Naruto and Hinata smiling at him by their table, Sai and Sakura a table before them and Kakashi was seated on another table with Tsunade and the other Kage. He cleared his throat and continued.

“When Naruto asked me to do a speech, for one brief moment, I was at a loss for words. What have I exactly done to accomplish such an honor? Did he ran out of particularly distinguished folks to do speeches? Had the venerable Sixth Hokage turned him down and suggested that I take his place instead because he was too cool and hip, or rather too lazy for such a task?”

The invitees chuckled while Gai and the rest of the older jounin in attendance tittered loudly in reply to the ANBU ninja’s jibe. Yamato took a peek at Kakashi and the latter raised his eyebrows right back. He knows he’s going to get it from his senpai later but he could not simply resist throwing some shade.

“I thought the man was probably afraid I will flash him with my notorious Face of Fear if he crossed me out of that list and gave the job to somebody else. Which would be quite insightful of him, actually, had Naruto actually entertained that thought..”

Those who were familiar with Yamato’s spooky face laughed, including the bride and groom.

“Anyway, it’s nice to see you Naruto and Hinata together, bound by marriage finally. I cannot think of any man or woman more suitable for each other than you two.. Naruto, I know Hinata will make a good wife and mother for your kids.. She is brave, she is patient, her love for you is resilient and I know it will grow stronger with each passing of time.

“Hinata, Naruto was quite the terror in his youth as we all know, but as many have witnessed, Naruto is the type of man who will fight for what he believes in, for the safety of his people. That is a trait of a great man who is capable of caring and protecting not only his family and his friends, but a people who have utmost faith in him..

“As for the two of you.. The only advice I can give you is to trust each other.. A relationship is on shaky ground without trust. It is the cornerstone of any relationship you can think of be it familial, platonic, romantic, the bond you have with your fellow ninja, your superiors.. Those bonds are useless without complete trust.. Trust yourself and each other any way you guys can.. That is all..”

Naruto whooped and thanked the older ninja for his heartfelt speech while Yamato was greeted with a loud, positive response by way of hollers and claps. He passed by at the bride and groom’s table and he shook hands and gave his former charge a profound hug.

“Congratulations, Naruto..”

“You did awesome in there, taichou! You killed it! Thank you!” Naruto said, beaming.

“You’re welcome!”

Naruto leaned forwards and whispered to the older ninja, snickering.

“Heh heh, that dig at Kakashi-sensei was unexpected. Hilarious, though!”

“Well, glad it made you laugh!” Yamato whispered back happily as he made his way to Hinata to congratulate her.

“Thank you, Yamato-san.. It was touching..” Hinata said softly. She took the older ninja’s hand and clasped it tightly against hers.

“You’re welcome, Hinata. Please, always take care of Naruto,” Yamato said.

“I will..” Hinata answered back, smiling. With one last nod at the couple, Yamato went back to his seat beside Sakura. Sai made his way to the dais to make his speech.

 

 

The sake was full-bodied and rich, with a lingering floral aroma and taste to it. Yamato stared at the sharp amber color of the sake and thought Gai made an excellent choice. He brought it to his lips and took another shot. It fell down his throat like silk. He wishes he can drink more of the sake.

The tables were covered with crisp white tablecloths and decorated with the golden origami cranes, the cranes surrounding a vessel of seasonal flowers. More paper cranes adorned the ceiling where it hung like stars, the gold of the cranes reflecting the beams from the skylight. Yamato looked up and admired their hard work; Sakura, Lee and Tenten all lent a hand in giving the reception area a festive mood.

The kagami-biraki was over and now everyone have had their fill of the wedding sake. Yamato pondered over the food that was about to be served. Thankfully, he was able to give the list to the caterer in the nick of time.

“Now I’ll finally discover what makes alcohol such a must for practically all ninja..” Sai said as he took a sip. His face was devoid of expression as he tried to appreciate the drink’s flavors, then wiped his lips and downed the rest of the shot.

“How was it?” Yamato asked the younger ANBU ninja.

“Hnn. Not bad. It burns a little going down, but it’s not bad at all. There’s a flowery tinge to it, like I can taste the spring season in one gulp..” Sai said.

“You’re right, it tastes like flowers. It’s basically one of the best sake I have tasted in my entire life. Gai and Lee weren’t satisfied with the wines they tested around Fire Country so they checked other areas. They found a winery in the Land of Rainbows which makes exceptional wines and they ordered tons of the stuff. Originally the idea was to order honey wine from Sora-ku, but Kiba and Shino were going to gift the bride and the groom with the same wine so we decided to just order the one from Rainbows.”

“Will they serve it again?”

“At the after-party, I think..”

“Taichou!”

Yamato and Sai glanced up and saw Sakura scuttling towards them, a bit breathless.

“You’ll never guess who wants to spend more time with the cake..”

Yamato chuckled. “That’s easy. So was Chōji paying extra attention to it?”

“I have to practically lead him away from the cake. I don’t blame him though. The cake looks totally scrumptious!”

“Naruto made sure the cake was something Hinata will love..”

“That’s so thoughtful of him..” Sakura said as she sat down on her seat. She grabbed one of the cranes and toyed with it, expertly twirling the origami bird around her fingers.

“Taichou, I just wish he’s here.. I think the ceremony’s incomplete without his presence..” Sakura said wistfully.

“I’m sure Sasuke’s thinking of Naruto and Hinata right now.. He’ll be here soon and the whole team will be complete.”

“I know..” Sakura sighed. “What about you, taichou? When are you getting married?”

Yamato expressed a silent groan and faced his former charge with a casual smile. He was 30; of course people are going to ask.

“It will happen when it happens, Sakura..”

“You and Kakashi-sensei should be dating around, I mean, there’s no shortage of beautiful women here.. And you guys are elite ninja. Girls should be flocking to you and sensei in droves..”

“Ah, Kakashi-sama is the one with the avid flock of fangirls.. I don’t have them..”

“I can recommend a few girls! I’ll arrange a blind date!”

“Not gonna happen. I hate blind dates.. But thanks for the thought..”

Sakura frowned at her former captain. “Taichou, you won’t get a woman for yourself with that kind of attitude..”

“Sakura, when it comes to love, timing is everything. I can’t fall in love just because somebody asks me to..” Yamato said slowly.

“Don’t you at least have a crush on someone?”

“Haha. 30-year old men don’t develop crushes..”

“Oh, taichou.. You’re too difficult..”

“That I am..” Yamato said glibly. He perked up when trays of food were laid down on their table. The clink of ceramic plates and people slurping down soup competed with occasional chatter.

“This looks good..” Sai muttered as the small pot was opened. The pot contained cooked, cold scallops accompanied by its sauce and grated daikon.

“Let’s dig in! _Itadakimasu_!” Sakura exclaimed. They all rounded up their share and after polishing off the _zensai_ , the _hassun_ course followed. Delectable dishes littered their table which ranged from sushi with sliced prawns and marinated sardines, flower-shaped sweet _ume_ plum gelatin to steamed cod roe cakes with red Konoha carrots and lily bulbs.

“You know guys, this entire spread looks familiar..” Sai said as he took a bite of tofu seasoned with ume paste. Sakura’s eyes gleamed and she chuckled.

“Yes, come to think of it, this course looks a lot like the blowout Yamato-taichou treated us during the Tenchi Bridge recon mission!” Sakura marveled. Yamato laughed back at the memory.

“Well, my wallet complained, but it was worth it.. It was our first mission together, after all.”

“We did not see head-to-head actually during our first meet-up..” Sai said casually, then grinned.

“We gave taichou tons of headaches,” Sakura said, laughing.

“You guys were a difficult bunch, especially Naruto. However, past infighting and skepticism aside, you all were pretty interesting and I have seen your growth as a team.. I couldn’t be any happier that I took part in Team 7’s development.” Yamato said sincerely. He was being wistful once more. He’s riding that wave of reminiscence which was prompted earlier by an older, married Naruto and now, a banquet of food which was somehow similar to something he treated the team with years before.

“Yeah, you helped us mature, taichou.. I think this event will also serve as a way to give thanks to people who were instrumental in our development as ninja.. Like you, taichou,” Sai said, smiling.

Yamato laughed softly. “Thanks a lot, Sai.”

“You and Kakashi-sensei make a great team!” Sakura chirped.

“Even though he bullies me into submission, Sakura?”

“Oh come on, taichou.. Kakashi-sensei is no bully. He’s just.. Slick..”

“A smooth operator, huh?” Yamato smirked.

“Hmm, I’m quite immune to sensei’s charm. You, on the other hand…” Sakura quipped slyly. Yamato gave the kunoichi a flat, unimpressed look. Sakura only snickered right back.

“Kakashi-senpai is a very fascinating character.. It was actually hard to figure him out at first. He was quite wary of me when I was new to the team, but studying him from a distance was enjoyable. He’s one of a kind. He does not express that much so I have to study his body language instead. And I might add…” Sai hesitated while looking at the older ninja.

“Please, go on..” Yamato urged the younger ANBU.

“It seems like he has taken a particular liking to you, taichou..” Sai said.

The prawn Yamato was about to take a bite from was halted in mid-air. Yamato cringed a bit, then chuckled lightly.

“Liking? He likes putting a bug up my ass, pardon my language..” Yamato said, amused. He bit off the juicy prawn and followed it with a ball of rice. Sakura laughed once more, hitting Yamato’s side with her elbow.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed that Kakashi practically singles you out every time he has some, haha, chores to do..”

“That doesn’t mean he likes me a certain way, Sakura.. I am his right-hand man after all. Unfortunately, I am stuck with a boss Kage who practically dumps almost ALL of his tasks on his underling.”

“And every time we get a chance to chat for a bit, he’s always Yamato this and Yamato that. I mean Tenzou, yeah! Sensei just loves calling you by your old code name—“

“You guys have been regularly gossiping about me?? Unbelievable..” Yamato said haplessly.

“Seems like sensei is invested in you the way he was hung up on those horrible Icha-Icha books.. It’s interesting, actually.” Sakura said slowly, smiling, one eyebrow subtly raised.

“Kakashi-senpai likes taichou.. I’ve seen signs.. It’s another fascinating concept actually, a man who likes another man in this village. It’s not the norm..” Sai said, leaning forward to the table. The younger ANBU ninja fixed his eyes right to his previous captain, intent on hearing what Yamato has to say about the matter.

“Sai, Sakura, kindly stop please.. Kakashi-senpai does not like anyone.. I’m with him 6 days a week, 8 to 13 hours a day.. I’ve never seen anything malicious on his part, nor did the man gave me any kind of special treatment. What kind of crushed-out guy piles the, uhh, guy he apparently likes with oceanloads of work?”

“A romantically-inept man like Kakashi-sensei? Maybe dumping all of his projects on you was his way of making you notice him? So that you guys will always be stuck working together?” Sakura interjected. Yamato sighed, the beginnings of a body blush slowly creeping towards his neck. Sakura and Sai were always as honest as they can get, and even though he was in reality thrilled with their observations, he refused to give in and believe. After all, this is Kakashi they were talking about. The man was known to be listless, cagey and not that fond of emotional connections.

“I’m sorry Sakura, but that sounds idiotic. And sadistic. Let’s give Kakashi-senpai the benefit of the doubt and just chalk it to the trust senpai gave me me as former captain of this team and our comradeship in ANBU. There’s nothing frilly and romantic between us. It’s just work. Now, are you going to eat your greenling sashimi or not? Because that looks absolutely superb..”

 

\-------------------------------------------------00000000000000000000000----------------------------------------------

 

“AH, AT LONG LAST, THE AFTER-PARTY! I can’t wait to drink with my eternally youthful team!”

Gai exclaimed with uncontained zeal as Yamato pushed his wheelchair forward. They have worked on a few missions together and at first, he was put off by Gai’s over-the-top enthusiasm and constant broadcasts and outbursts on Youth, Spring Time, Strength and Shiny Well-Groomed Hair. Granted, the guy was quirky, loud and spirited but in time Yamato has accepted Gai’s idiosyncrasies. He was his own character in a way Kakashi was the apathetic, cool and hip ninja. It’s no wonder the two have been friends and rivals for such a long time. Their differing personalities clashed but at the same time, drew them to each other.

They were on their way to the direction of the after-party venue. Lee, Tenten, Sakura and Sai were a few yards before them, talking animatedly. The older folks, including Hinata’s father, her uncles, aunts and even Hanabi went straight to their homes after the banquet since the after-party. It was supposed to be a friends-only affair with no family around.

Hiashi Hyuuga agreed on the condition that all former team leaders, older jounin and the Hokage himself should attend the after-party as well. That way, drunken antics can be controlled. Yamato thought it was a sound condition, and he and the rest of the jounin were relieved since they cannot pass up free booze. Plus tonight, the booze is going to run freely like river water. And what better way to celebrate an important occasion with his old team than have (plenty of) sake shots together?

“So.. Who gets drunk faster? You or Lee?”

“Lee has the advantage of youth! But don’t underestimate a seasoned booze aficionado like me, Yamato-san.. I can still outdrink my former student!” Gai said firmly, jabbing the air with his fist.

Yamato chuckled. They reached the venue, a lounge that’s quite popular with young people in the area. Music spilled on all corners of the room, the place suffused in soft blue and pink lights. He saw Shikamaru and his old team mates in one corner with Kurenai while Genma and the rest of the Hokage Guard Platoon casually gulped beers by the bar, looking at the ladies.

Naruto was with Hinata on the far right spot of the lounge, seated together with Kakashi, A and his brother Killer B and Gaara. Naruto was motioning happily to B while Hinata and Gaara chatted on the side.

The place was filling up by the time Gai and Yamato made it to an empty spot with their stead. The vibe was lively and young and Yamato relished the enthusiastic atmosphere. Back in the day, this kind of feeling was rare, even touted as a luxury. Now they can freely move about and celebrate life instead of commemorating events that solely focused on winning blood feuds and successfully fending off enemy threats.

The world is finally at peace. Naruto and Hinata’s wedding was a perfect ending for a past that should always be remembered, but not taken up again.

“So what are you guys having? Taichou, Gai-sensei?” Sakura piped in loudly, distracting Yamato’s train of thought.

“Of course, we’ll have a go with that wonderful wedding sake again! We ordered plenty of it, enough to cover all ninja countries!” Gai jested playfully while Lee agreed loudly at his beloved sensei.

Sai signaled to a waitress and requested for bottles of the wine with some food on the side. Yamato looked around and searched for more familiar faces. Iruka was tipping a bottle with Ebisu and a woman Yamato was not familiar with while Ibiki, Aoba, Kotetsu and Izumo rounded themselves beside Genma’s group by the bar. Raidou, holding hands with Anko, joined the fray.

On the other side of the bar beside Naruto and Kakashi’s booth, Tsunade was drinking up a storm with Shizune and Mei, the Fifth Mizukage.

“Where’s Naruto? I want to drink that lucky guy under the table! I think I have a fairly good chance of winning this challenge since I learned from the best!” Lee cried out over the din of pumping electronic music. Gai, moved by his former student’s heartfelt proclamation, gave Lee a glorious, tight hug. Sakura laughed out loud while Sai tittered and Tenten threw her old team mates patronizing looks.

“Oh, Lee! You know how much that means to me, my most handsome student!”

“Sensei! I owe you my booze-inspired moves! Thank you for teaching me such unique techniques! We should celebrate!”

Gai looked back at Lee in the same manner a loving, proud father would to his son. Their eyes turned misty and soon after, massive waterfalls of tears began to sprout out of them.

“Urgh, stop it, you two! Gai-sensei, Lee! Both of you are way too old to keep carrying on like this!” Tenten screeched. Yamato looked at the overly emotional Gai and Lee with amusement, with Tenten now knocking the top of Lee’s head with her fist.

“Tenten, I just realized Neji will never witness such a significant event… His cousin’s wedding, one of the most important persons in his life!” Gai bellowed, then cried some more. Yamato gently tapped the older ninja on his shoulder for comfort.

“Yeah! That is so true!” Lee added back, sniffling.

“Sensei, Lee.. I know in my heart that Neji is happy his cousin got hitched to one of the most honorable men in this village. He knows Naruto will protect and care for Hinata, and he also knows that Hinata loves Naruto with all her heart.. I am sure wherever he is, he is satisfied with the way things have turned out..” Tenten said, now smiling. Yamato, Sakura and Sai all nodded.

The waitress finally came round and unloaded her tray with the food while another waitress piled the group’s table with the bottles of wine.

“Yes.. All of us here are sure he’s happy that Hinata’s wish became a reality. I doubt that Naruto will let Neji down..” Yamato explained sincerely. Sai handed his former captain with the open bottle and the sake cup. Yamato poured a shot and passed the cup to Gai.

“Now, let’s celebrate the thought of Neji who’s finally at peace up there with other esteemed ninja, fellow villagers who died for this country. Think about this, Gai-san, Neji wouldn’t want his sensei and his team mates to mourn on a night like this. It’s a cause for a celebration, isn’t it? So let’s kickstart this party and just enjoy the night away, shall we?” Yamato said with cheer.

Gai sniffled and wiped his nose with the sleeve of his shirt. “You people are absolutely right.. Guess I just got carried away like always.. Besides, Lee and I did this wedding a great service by hunting for the best wine in this world! Let’s not waste a drop and live life!”

“Right on, Gai-sensei, Yamato-san! Let Neji’s memory live on and Hinata and Naruto’s wedding become true inspirations for all of us!” Lee exclaimed.

“Alright! That’s the spirit!” Yamato chimed in. He knocked fists with the older ninja and Lee.

 

\-------------------------------------------------00000000000000000000000---------------------------------------------

 

“SAKURA! Can you put your powers to good use tonight? DAMMIT, I THINK I’M DRUNK!” Naruto exclaimed to Sakura, who was sitting next to him. Sakura winced at the way Naruto yelled out practically right by her ear. He elbowed the young man rather strongly then shook her head slowly.

“Hmm, if you can’t handle your drink don’t force it. Or else you’ll turn out like Yamato-taichou here..” Sakura warned Naruto. Yamato leaned forward, a silly smile plastered on his face.

“Hey, I just heard a voice clearly call my name. What’s your problem, miss?” Yamato shot back in a joking manner. Sakura chuckled back, shaking her head. Naruto propped his head on Hinata’s shoulder. Yamato took his cup and slugged everything down. The pink-haired kunoichi sighed at the sight and poked her captain on his chest with an accusing finger.

“Taichou, watch your drink.. You are getting way too happy over them shots..”

“Huh? I’m not drunk, Sakura.. I don’t have that itch to sing.. Yet..” Yamato smirked.

“Sakura, let taichou be! He needs all the courage he can get to stand up to Kakashi-sensei tonight. Yamato-taichou, man, he’s livid. He’s going to tear you a new one! You better watch your back, taichou!” Naruto gleefully warned his captain. Yamato waved him away and tutted. Hinata giggled while she took a small sip from her cup.

The party went into full swing an hour after all invitees have finally descended on the lounge. Everybody have had their initial fill of the libations and finally all cares were thrown out, left hanging by the door of the bar. Gai and his old team were now gathered at the next booth chatting and sharing shots with Shikamaru and Kurenai.

“Bah, Kakashi-senpai is over the hill at this point, Naruto—“

“OOH, such brave words, taichou!”

“I think I can handle him this time around.. I will crush Kakashi-senpai’s subtle manipulations with the innumerable strength and vigor of my BEASTLY NO’s!” Yamato said firmly, his hands curled into fists to further make his point.

Warm hands gently prodded and squeezed Yamato’s trapezius muscles and upon contact of the touch, the latter froze in his seat. The trio of Sakura, Naruto and Hinata giggled, with Sakura clapping at Yamato’s awkward reaction.

“HAHAHA! I TOLD YA TO WATCH YOUR BACK, TAICHOU!” Naruto shot back, laughing. Yamato looked at his former charge blankly, who smirked and pointed at a leering Kakashi.

“Maa, over the hill? Will you take the time to demonstrate your Beastly No’s Technique to your over the hill senpai, Tenzou?” Kakashi whispered smarmily on Yamato’s ear.

“No way..” Yamato hissed back, embarrassed at being caught unaware.

“Ugh, I think I’m going to be sick..” Naruto whined, putting a hand over his mouth. The young man’s face turned a sickly green as he made retching noises. The four looked at the young man with concern.

“Sakura, let’s take him to the chill-out room.” Hinata said with unease. Sakura stood up and slapped her team mate gently on his shoulder, sighing.

“Might as well. We have to get rid of the ethanol in his system. Let’s do it, Hinata. He’ll recover faster if we do it together. But first, let’s drop him to the men’s room..”

Kakashi cleared his throat and gestured for the girls to go. “Yeah, help him pull through, ladies. And don’t let him drink a drop right after. Naruto must know better than to get into boozy challenges with Lee..” Hinata nodded and together with Sakura, helped the drunk Naruto on his feet. They walked carefully towards the men’s room, leaving a still-wary Yamato and Kakashi by their table.

“I have been waiting for this all night..” Kakashi said in a surprisingly happy tone. Yamato looked at the older ninja with dread.

“What, catch me talking shit about you?”

Kakashi held his hands up innocently, his usual droopy eyes wide and guileless.

“Uh, no? I’ve been meaning to have a drink with you but I was stuck with the other Kage talking about, what else, Hidden Village concerns.. So this is nice..” Kakashi quipped. He grabbed Yamato’s cup and poured himself a shot. With trademark Sharingan Kakashi quickness, he slipped a bit of his mask down and gulped his shot. Yamato smiled at the spectacle and shook his head. The gesture was fast enough that you will never be able to tell if the man himself was really good-looking, as some have speculated.

“Kakashi-sama, you and the other Kage rarely see each other so of course, expect to be embroiled in plenty of political discussions. Debates, even.”

Kakashi groaned and poured the younger ninja a shot. “Not on this kind of event though..” He was about to give Yamato his shot when he hesitated and stared back at the younger ninja with suspicion.

“You’re drunk already, aren’t you?”

“In a sense, yes. And no, I don’t want to drink with you,” Yamato scoffed. Kakashi grinned and drank the shot instead. He poured another and passed it to the younger ninja.

“No you’re not plastered. A drunk Yamato will interrupt some poor schmuck’s karaoke sessions, grab the mic and proceed to slay us revelers with his soulful, sleek odes to love as interpreted by today’s top ballads. Come to think of it, for somebody with the Mokuton, you don’t possess a wooden voice at all..” Kakashi intoned, smiling, the cup in his hand waiting.

Yamato smirked and grasped the cup. “A Wood Release does not equate tone deafness and flat pipes, Kakashi-sama.. This is my last shot, by the way. I am indulging you just once..”

“Oh come on, Tenzou.. Drink with your senpai.. We’ve never done this for a while, just so you know..” Kakashi drawled. He slid closer and slung his arm around the younger man. Yamato sunk down on his seat, not expecting Kakashi’s suddenly chummy actions. The tips of Kakashi’s fingers lightly danced around a bicep, and each touch brought an almost electrical impression on Yamato. The peach fuzz on the back of his neck stood up and a desire for that hand to actually touch skin and not cloth, overrun him.

“Kakashi-sama.. Tsunade-sama and the other Kage might be looking for you..”

“Nonsense.. Killer A and Tsunade-sama are having an intense, overly-extended arm wrestling match as we speak. B is cheering him on while Shizune’s doing her best to out-rap the man.. Big money is at stake..”

Yamato smiled at the thought. It was most likely Tsunade’s idea to place bets, being the gambler that she is. He took the bottle of wine and dispensed a bit of it for Kakashi.

“Here.. If I get drunk you’ll take care of me, huh, Kakashi-sama?” Yamato kidded the grey-haired ninja before he can stop himself. Kakashi’s eyes turned into happy arcs. His arm went down and he grabbed the younger man by his hip.

“Of course I will.. Let’s go home together by the end of this party..” Kakashi said, smiling softly under his mask. Yamato shook his head slowly and chuckled. He was thankful the lounge was dark enough to cover the redness which surfaced on his face, for he could not help but think of the possibilities Kakashi’s words have implied.

Did Kakashi actually imply that they—

“Whoa, Kakashi-sama. You’re being solicitous today.. Is there a posthumous Icha-Icha book down the line?” Yamato replied with a smirk. Kakashi was about to answer back when a hulking shadow loomed behind them and soon after, both Yamato and Kakashi were swamped by Killer A’s burly arm.

“Kakashi! Yamato-san! The lady won the bet! You just up and went without saying a word. You missed the whole spectacle too, Yamato-san..” A said in his booming voice. Yamato struggled against the muscles of the daunting former Raikage while Kakashi sat still and acknowledged the older man with a placid smile.

“Oh, that’s too bad, A-sama..” Yamato managed to utter.

“Did I hear you just right? You lost a match with our very own Godaime?” Kakashi deadpanned. A finally took his arm away from the two and grinned.

“I lost because I don’t have my good arm anymore. But she’s a very strong woman, your Godaime still is.. Still got plenty of juice left in her..” A said, impressed.

“Hmm, yes, A-sama..” Kakashi said politely. A turned to Kakashi then grasped the younger Kage by his arm.

“Kakashi, I think we need to discuss another matter regarding import and export operating procedures now that Hi no Kuni’s economy is back on track! Lightning Country is willing trade with you..” A announced. Kakashi cleared his throat and shook his head.

“Uh, Yamato-san and I are discussing a very important matter as well, right now..”

“Hnn, Yamato-san won’t mind if I borrow his Rokudaime for a while, huh?”

“Our discussion can wait, A-sama.. As you can see, we’ve had a few drinks and this is a night for partying, not deliberating about monetary affairs.” Kakashi said evenly. Killer A tutted and pulled the younger Kage up.

“Rubbish! The Kazekage needs to have a word with you as well, and Tsunade-sama wants to hear everything tonight since she will be up and about by tomorrow to the Land of Spring,” A explained, slapping Kakashi on his back heartily. The younger ninja nodded and looked at Yamato, his eyes sort of pleading for the younger ninja to not to take the former Raikage’s word.

“Please go, Kakashi-sama. If the other Kage requires your attendance, please accommodate them.. It’s your duty, by the way..” Yamato said, waving his hand. Kakashi threw him a flat look while the younger man answered back with a sly one.

“Thank you, Yamato-san.. Come, let’s drink more wine and discuss!” A chuckled energetically and dragged Kakashi back to their booth.

Yamato heaved a small sigh and procured the bottle, pouring more wine on his cup. He took a huge gulp of it then surveyed the room. Beside their booth, Gai was now hamming it up with Raidou, Anko and Kurenai. Yamato ducked down slightly and looked around more. Most of the revelers were clustered into small groups now. Yamato decided he will just walk around and observe the happenings around him. The bottle he was holding was nearly empty anyway. He placed the bottle on the table and stood up.

He caught sight of Iruka by the bar, talking to the bartender. He grinned and went over to the academy teacher.

“Hey..” Yamato tapped Iruka’s foot lightly with his own. The scarred man’s eyes lit up when he saw Yamato.

“Ah, Yamato-san.. Sit beside me and let’s talk!” Iruka said affably, patting the empty stool next to him. Yamato sat and thanked the academy teacher. He gestured to the barkeep.

“A bottle of Golden Dawn beer, please..” Yamato said. The bartender nodded and went to fetch the beer. Iruka was about to speak when a loud dance track surfaced on the lounge’s speakers. He huddled next to the ANBU ninja.

“Crazy night, huh?” Iruka said loudly over the din of the place. Yamato nodded and took a sip of his beer.

“Yep.. Ninja keep the economy going by drinking all the booze..” Yamato said slyly while Iruka laughed out loud.

“I cannot believe we’re having a good time with our former students, Yamato-san..” Iruka said wistfully. “I passed by Naruto’s table earlier. He and Lee were having this whiskey contest and geez, Naruto’s still a lightweight compared to Gai’s student..”

“I should know.. Sakura and Hinata have to revive him. They’re inside the chill-out room now..”

Iruka chuckled and gulped down his beer. “Do you still long for your lost youth, Yamato-san?”

Yamato stopped for a moment to contemplate, then laughed softly. “If you think I have had some regrets about not being a normal kid because I became a full-fledged ninja by the age of 10, and a Root ANBU ninja at that, I say yeah.. I have had a few regrets because of my eccentric upbringing, but those regrets are wiped out generally whenever I think of my duty as ninja of this village..

We are doing this village a great, crucial service, Iruka-san.. Sure, we’ve never had a normal childhood, but the dedication that we give to our work trumped those minor things.. Having a typical childhood is not trivial, still, but in our youth we were tasked to uphold certain critical responsibilities.. We are the ones who keep this country and its citizens safe from threats.. I think that’s a good enough reason not to think about those little regrets..” Yamato said in length.

Iruka nodded his head slowly.. “Right as rain, Yamato-san.. I couldn’t help but think that I’ve missed out on the fun stuff though.. You know, love in the springtime of our youth.. I think love in your teens is different as compared with loving a person in your late twenties or 30’s..”

“Haha, yeah.. It’s exciting they say.. All those new feelings of discovery, the thrill of seeing your crush.. I bet you had your little crushes in in school back then, right?”

Iruka sighed, grinning. “I have had a few..”

“I bet you pursued them..”

Naruto’s teacher laughed. “I tried, I succeeded at some, but being a ninja was far more important to me.. I have to do it for my parents.. Then the urge to teach came and I made it my top priority. I put love in the backburner, I never thought about it.. So here I am.. What about you?”

Yamato was about to say something, then stopped himself. The first person he thought of was Kakashi. When he was younger, he chalked out everything to genuine admiration for his senpai’s tenacity and courage. The bullying and his slick manipulative ways he cannot deny, but above it all, Kakashi is an excellent ninja. Somebody the village can be proud of, a person he can look up to.

Then after the Uchiha incident, Kakashi eventually quit his ANBU captain post. Weeks of longing for Kakashi’s company made the younger ninja realize that the admiration he felt was more than just looking up to a ninja who played it well in the field. He was 16. He regretted the times he took the feelings he has for his captain for granted and then he was gone. It was a difficult time for the young man though; he was hopelessly in love and assailed with burgeoning sexual feelings and Kakashi’s resignation was both a burden and a relief.

On one hand, he was tormented with longing for the older ninja. On the other, he was actually thankful that Kakashi got out of the faction. He was not yet ready to admit his feelings for his former captain. Yamato thought it would create a rift in their solid relationship as senpai-kouhai and the last thing he needed was Kakashi getting spooked then bailing out on him.

Years passed and he never heard a word from Kakashi. He still thought and wondered whether Kakashi was happy and satisfied with his new life but the missions became harder and more demanding, further keeping thoughts of Kakashi away from his mind. And then the time came when he took over Kakashi’s post as captain for his team. He can still remember the day when Tsunade summoned him to her office. His heart beat fast when the sole female Legendary Sannin told him of his new assignment.

When he walked the hospital halls with Tsunade, when the door opened and he saw a tired Kakashi resting on one of the beds, that old feeling came springing about in his heart, glad to be let out once more. The meeting was brief, but there was no denying the spark in his former captain’s eyes. He saw that Kakashi wants to work with him once more, and he could not wait for it to happen.

They started working with each other again, and of course he has to contend with the older man’s crazy scheming ways, but in the bottom of his heart Yamato knows that he will do anything in his power to guarantee that Kakashi will get all of the support he needs.

“You know how it is in ANBU.. It’s all about missions left and right, the trickiest and the dirtiest the village was handed with.. Like you, I have to put the thought of romantic relationships away to better my craft.. Sure, I have eyed some pretty girls in this village, but never did exert any effort to pursue them. Besides, ANBU is not exactly brimming with girls..” Yamato said, shrugging.

The first part of his reply was true. His devotion to work and respect for Kakashi made him hesitate. He has heard of a few men supposedly indulging in relationships with the same sex inside the faction, but those stories were never verified. Either those rumored ANBU were keeping it on the down low, or the stories were not the actual truth at all.

Iruka nodded and gulped his shot. He flagged the bartender and asked for a beer. “Aah, we’ve reached this point of success, and we never did anything in terms of romance.. We have to hurry up before the milk gets cold.. Have you ever thought about getting married though?”

Yamato laughed and shook his head. It was time yet again to rely on one of his generic marriage answers. “Saa, Iruka-san.. I don’t want to hurry love just because somebody tells me I’m missing out on it..”

“Haha, I guess you’re right..” Iruka quipped. “Anyway, I’m thinking of getting hitched myself.. During the wedding ceremony, I couldn’t help but get carried away by the entire thing.. There’s definitely something missing in my life, and that is a wonderful woman I can call as my own.. I was so crazy nostalgic when I bought a gift for Naruto and Hinata, I mean, I won’t get to eat ramen with that guy frequently like before because he has a wife who will take care of his meals now.. After work, he has somebody he’ll come home to and love.. I want the same thing for myself as well..”

Yamato chuckled. “I can relate.. But you know, weddings are not only for the betrothed. It’s also for single people. They say it is an event where single folks eye each other to converse and hopefully, make plenty of headway..”

“So have you been checking out the ladies?” Iruka said good-humoredly. He inched closer to the other ninja.

“Well, a few of them..” Yamato fibbed. “However, let’s start with you.. You set your sights on these fine specimens of womanhood enjoying themselves before us.. I can suggest several..” The ANBU ninja chuckled and extended his hand dramatically in front of them. Iruka chuckled loudly.

“Sure.. Go on..”

“Tenten?”

“She was on Gai’s team right?” Iruka asked the ANBU ninja, who nodded enthusiastically. Iruka smiled, then winced a little.

“Uhh.. I am kind of intimidated.. This is a young woman who knows her weapons terribly well. What if we get into these rows and she surprises me with a barrage of kunai?”

Yamato snickered right back. “Well, she’s tough, but really sweet. Take a chance on her.. Gai will be proud..”

“Hnn, a potential.. But she’s a bit young.. I like women closer to my age..”

“Shizune?”

“Shizune, Shizune… She’s nice and cute. I like her actually, but I doubt she’ll ever marry. She’s very devoted to Tsunade-sama and the Godaime I’m afraid, does not have any marriage priorities set. She’s practically a nomad and of course Shizune will go with her anywhere..”

Yamato nodded and pointed his bottle at Anko’s group. “What about Anko?”

Iruka looked at Yamato as if the other ninja was kidding. Yamato raised his eyebrows back at the academy teacher with a grin.

“Are you kidding me? We’re a lot like oil and water. I find her hot and spunky but we’re very different.. We’ll clash..”

“But they say opposites attract!”

“It doesn’t work every time, Yamato-san.. Besides, I’ve been seeing her with Raidou everywhere.. And I hear they have mind-blowing sex too..”

“Mind-blowing sex is a good thing to have..”

“Just not with that woman.. Who’s next?”

Yamato studied the scene before them, then fixed his attention on the Kage’s table. He frowned when he saw that Kakashi was not with the group anymore. He can see Tsunade, Shizune, Killer A and Killer B with Mei, the Fifth Mizukage.

“Mmm, what about Mei-sama? I hear she’s eager to get hitched..”

Iruka whistled. “Oh wow.. That’s like asking for the moon to land on your feet! She’s gorgeous and, whoa, those long legs can kill but.. Her list of achievements are astounding.. I doubt she’ll go for a guy like me. She might want somebody who’s on her level.. A handsome, smart guy with Kage-rank capabilities.. I can never compete with that..”

Yamato glanced back at Iruka and smiled softly. “You’ll never know if you don’t try.. You’re good-looking, kind.. Dignified.. At the end of the day, a woman needs a man who has a good heart, not a great track record of successful missions..”

Iruka chuckled, shrugging. “Haha, you’re saying that because we’re friends.. Geographical location will pose as a problem though. I don’t have any future plans to leave Konoha and I bet Mei-sama will never want to leave her village too..”

“Yeah, those are crucial factors to consider...” Yamato answered back, his eyes wandering. Where the hell is Kakashi?

“I’m thinking Kurenai..” Iruka said, he nodded at the direction of the raven-haired kunoichi’s table. Kurenai was laughing together with Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba and his friend Tamaki.

“She has a kid but I don’t mind.. She’s beautiful and has a brain.. A good woman..”

“Ah, yes..” Yamato said absently as he drank the last of his beer. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

“But do you think she’s still in love with her former flame?”

“Oh, Asuma? Well, I am not privy with Kurenai-san’s feelings, but it had been a while and I think she has moved on.. Talk to her, get to know her.. I think that’s the best way to know.. Or you can approach Kiba and Shino first. Or Hinata. Ask them to help you out..” Yamato said distractedly. He wiped his lips and thought of going to the men’s room.

“Yeah, you’re on point..”

“Approach her right now.. Don’t hesitate to join her table..”

Iruka stood before Yamato. “Do I look good?”

Yamato pushed stray strands of hair away from the academy teacher’s face, tucking the strand behind his ears. He straightened his suit, pressing the lapels flat against Iruka’s chest.

“Now you look even better..”

Iruka smiled one of his guileless grins at Yamato. “Thanks, Yamato-san.. I guess I have to go..”

“Sure, no problem.. Good luck, I know you’ll hit it with her!”

Iruka grinned right back then walked to the direction of Kurenai’s booth. Yamato put the bottle back on the counter and went straight to the men’s room.

 

\-------------------------------------------------00000000000000000000000---------------------------------------------

 

Inside the men’s room, Yamato stood before a urinal to relieve himself. He can hear somebody stumbling on one of the stalls. He zipped up his pants and went to the sinks to wash his hands and splash water on his face. All of the food they ate earlier helped line his stomach real good. He can still tolerate several rounds, Yamato thought while soaping his hands. After rinsing, he tackled his face next.

He tore a ply of paper towels from a dispenser nearby and softly patted his face dry. Faint noises surfaced from one of the stalls, quiet murmurs from a man and a.. Woman?

Yamato turned his back on the sink and walked silently to the stalls. The voices became more audible, the man’s voice familiar.

“Aoyagi-san.. You’re quiet drunk.. You have to go home and rest..”

“B-but Kakashi-sama.. I-I want you so bad..”

Kakashi?!

The door opened but instead of seeing Kakashi and the woman walk out of the stall, the woman fell down instead, taking Kakashi with her. The woman giggled, obviously drunk, amused at the entire spectacle. She held on to Kakashi as he tried to get up.

A vein almost popped out of Yamato’s temple. Kakashi was in a men’s room stall. With a woman.

Yamato stood frozen to his spot. His throat was dry and he was unable to move, unwilling to further examine the situation. The woman was Aoyagi, a newly-appointed ANBU captain who was famous for the poisonous kisses she can bring forth at will. She worked on several missions with Naruto and the two have been friends for a while now, reason enough why she was invited to the wedding.

Yamato knows she is strong, smart and stunning. Little did he know that the woman nevertheless, has the hots for his senpai.

They have yet to notice Yamato standing just a few inches before them.

And when Kakashi did take notice, his eyes widened. He got up, hurriedly brushing the woman’s arms away from his.

“T-Tenzou!”

Yamato went over to the woman instead and helped her up. The woman looked at Yamato coldly.

“Get your dirty mitts away from me..” Aoyagi slurred, swaying a bit when she stood up. Yamato put on his best creeper face while the woman struggled away from him.

“And quit disgracing yourself and the Hokage with a men’s room stall. You two are paid enough money to rent yourselves a damn room in one of those newfangled love hotels!” Yamato growled, finally letting the young woman go. Aoyagi threw Yamato with a haughty look then hobbled beside Kakashi, linking her arm with his. Kakashi shrugged her off but Aoyagi’s grasp was firm.

“Tenzou, it’s not what you think..” Kakashi said softly. Yamato tried not to look at his senpai. He took a deep breath and spoke.

“Kakashi-sama.. I am sorry I.. Caught you in a compromising position—“

“Tenzou.. I can explain—“

“Hokage-sama, you don’t have to explain. I mean, you like me, I like you. There’s nothing wrong with what we did!” Aoyagi said sweetly. Kakashi looked at her dully.

“You like this woman? You did something with this woman?!” Yamato asked blankly.

“Tenzou, please, if you will just hear me out for a second—“

Tenzou blanched, then cleared his throat. “Kakashi-sama.. You are a Hokage.. Choose somebody with class.. That’s all I have to say..”

“I know I am a Hokage, that’s why I—, Te—Yamato!”

Yamato quickly exited out of the men’s room, not looking back.

Of course, Kakashi desires the companionship of a woman, Yamato thought in a tired and defeated way. The longing he felt when Kakashi left ANBU paralyzed him, but this.. This feeling was a deeper hurt. Yamato’s heart was never broken before and now it happened, and it left a scalding imprint on his being.

Maybe it hurt too much because he was actually expecting that Kakashi will always be the Kakashi he knew from the very start. Taciturn, indifferent and not fond of emotional connections. And to catch him engaged in such an intimate setting, well he was clearly taken aback. It hurt because in one tiny corner of his mind, he was still hoping. It hurt because he was a fool for believing that his senpai won’t change.

He walked fast and it did not help that the white fluorescent lights which lit the hallway only reminded him of the many times he brought an unconscious Kakashi to the village hospital after a particularly harsh mission. Kakashi was always too weak to move after using his Sharingan, and Yamato was always there for him every time.

Maybe it was for the best, that the scene earlier was a sign that he should move on and close the book he once wrote for Kakashi, Yamato thought dazedly. The ninja world freed itself from the bloody shackles of the past; he must do likewise.

Yamato hissed a breath through clenched teeth. The morning started out great, the afternoon even better. And now, this.

He rounded a corner, then leaned against a wooden wall to take deep, calming breaths. He slid further away when he heard footsteps walking fast. Quickly, Yamato made some obligatory hand seals then merged himself with the wooden partition. Just inches beside him, Kakashi stood and roughly pushed back strands of his spiky hair off of his temples. The older ninja seemed genuinely distraught over the incident, but Yamato could care less now. He had been a fool for 17 long years.

Kakashi stood there for a minute, contemplating what seemed like his next move. Out of the blue, Kakashi turned his head and glanced at the wall beside him. The younger ninja mustered all of the control he can gather to quickly gather and hide his chakra and hopefully, his smell. It proved to be a bit complex since he was using one of his techniques already.

It seemed to work though, because Kakashi shook his head and started to walk back to the lounge. The grey-haired ninja’s gait was slow and unsure, his shoulders hunched. Yamato waited until the footfalls turned into faint thumps then finally disappeared.

Yamato knows he needs to think the situation over and give Kakashi a chance to explain himself, but at the moment, the very thing he needs was a stiff drink. He needs a round, or another. Then maybe he can think of the situation right after. It was a pathetic, juvenile decision but he can’t stand the thought of facing the Hokage right now.

The ANBU ninja moved forward, shifting his body seamlessly along the cold comfort of the concrete. He reached the opening of the restroom hall, his ears attuned to the muted music and laughter emanating from the outside. Yamato decided to slink along the floor instead to find Gai.

Yamato found the cheery wheelchaired ninja hamming with Anko, Raidou, Genma and Ebisu. He quickly slunk under their table as a sandaled foot nearly stomped his eyes out.

“Ah, you should check out the Land of Rainbows, Raidou. The place offers more than fine wines, it has an abundance of comely, fertile ladies too!”

“Ugh, Gai how could you! Raidou and I are dating, don’t give him any ideas!” Anko shot back.

Yamato focused on surfacing his body out of the concrete. In an instant, between Anko’s surprised gasp and the men’s excited hoots, he emerged from the floor unperturbed.

“Now that’s what I call an A-plus party trick!” Gai exclaimed.

“That was amazing, Yamato-san!” Raidou piped up.

“Unforgettable entrance,” Genma declared, nodding. He suavely offered his drink to Yamato, who grasped the cup and mumbled his thanks.

“Unforgettable, but kind of creepy…” Anko said, shaking her head with amusement.

“Do you use your bloodline limit to spy on the girls?” Ebisu chortled while Yamato shot him back with a blasé stare. He grabbed one of the bottles and proceeded to pour Genma a shot.

“Ebisu-san.. Actually, I use my Mokuton for spying on the payroll accountant, twice monthly. I peek at the spreadsheets and once she’s out of sight, I make several necessary edits on my own payroll..” Yamato droned at Ebisu, his face now emitting a sickly green glow while the bags underneath his eyes darkened. Anko and the rest of the men chortled back at seeing the younger ninja’s classic creepy face.

“Uhh, Yamato-san, I was only joking. No need to be snarky!” Ebisu shot back.

“Who knew the Mokuton can be so effing beneficial?” Genma said, patting the younger man on his back.

“Actually it’s the most versatile kind of power. The Mokuton, other than being a weapon, the wielder can produce water, earth, vegetation, shelter. Basically all things an individual needs to survive..” Gai added.

“Even out of season fruits and vegetables, Yamato-san?” Ebisu asked the ANBU ninja. Yamato only blinked and took a voluminous swig of sake from the bottle.

“Well, if Yamato-san wants to retire, he can always buy his own farm and churn out award-winning organic produce..” Genma said, nodding.

“Geez, careful with that thing, man. You are thirsty..” Raidou said with amusement, shaking his head. Anko leaned against him and crossed her arms, chuckling loudly while Yamato took another healthy gulp of wine from the bottle.

“Hah, I’ll wait until you are sauced enough to say yes to another bondage display, hmm!” Anko sang out.

“Huh?” Yamato mumbled, his head suddenly woozy with the amount of alcohol he took.

“Better watch your sweet nectar, old chum. We have a variety of cups here, see?” Genma smirked. Yamato shrugged and took one of the cups, filling it to the brim.

“Man, can you give me something that’s out of season? A persimmon?” Ebisu said excitedly while nudging the ANBU ninja’s shoulder.

“No! Make it a pear! A very sweet one!” Anko suggested excitedly.

“Hey, I was first,” Ebisu scoffed at Anko, who bared her teeth.

“A pearsimmon?” Raidou joked.

“Whatever..” Yamato intoned after taking a healthy slug off his cup. He drew his hand and a few minutes later, a ripe _fuguyaki_ sprouted out of his open palm. He tossed the persimmon to Ebisu and proceeded to pour himself another drink.

“This is pretty neat, Yamato-san! Thanks!” Ebisu exclaimed while Yamato shrugged. Genma took the fruit away from the academy teacher and inspected it while the rest crowded around for a look.

“Let’s have a taste,” Anko said. She hitched up her dress and took a kunai from a sheath wrapped around her thigh. Genma passed the fruit to her and after the persimmon was skinned, each ninja took a piece of the fruit, popping it in their mouths.

“Hmm, it tastes like a persimmon and it’s sweet alright, but its overall flavor is suspect..” Gai said between chews.

“It tastes like freaking wine!” Genma said as he swallowed.

“Damn straight it does!” Raidou said, chuckling.

“Tsk, Yamato.. You produce bushels of that mutant alcoholic fruit, you’ll be the richest ninja on this planet..” Anko said eagerly to Yamato, who grinned back distractedly. Gai slapped the younger ninja happily on his back.

“Imagine that, a _fuguyaki_ for the adult market. Nutrients and happiness in a seemingly wholesome package.. It’s a dessert and snack that will satisfy your craving for sweets and at the same time, give you that much needed buzz!” Gai exclaimed.

“Makes for great copy, Gai..” Genma nodded.

“Will you look at that!” Ebisu chuckled while two waitresses approached their table, refreshments on hand.

“More wine as requested!” The waitress chirped as she unloaded her tray with the bottles while the rest of the group cheered. The other waitress plunked down plates of nuts and chips on the table beside the wines. Yamato looked around and saw the smiling, enthusiastic faces before him then the cluster of wine bottles. There were two options available for him; he can go home and mull over what happened, or he can hang out with the rest of his old team or this bunch of crazies around him.

Alone in his apartment, with a fragmented heart close by, the loneliness and the agony might swallow him alive. Hemmed in by his co-workers and friends in a noisy, vibrant bar, he might go wild with the booze and succumb to Anko’s devilish challenges and once again make a complete ass of himself not only in front of his peers, but to a great number of Konoha locals and out-of-town visitors too.

Wallowing in self-pity all by his lonesome sounds more pathetic than drunkenly giving in to somebody else’s likewise intoxicated demands. At least the embarrassment that will come right after can always be attributed to drink. Drunk Yamato is a clown. He can always live with that as compared with a Rejected Yamato.

Somebody passed him a cup, and it was full of the fragrant, silky amber liquid he had been depending on all night. In the almost-tribal din of dance music inside the lounge, he can hear a muffled voice singing. Yamato took a deep breath, then swallowed his shot.

 

“ _Oh yeah, oh yeah.. Oh yeah, oh yeah… Imagine I’m in love with you, it’s easy ‘cause I know. I’ve imagined I’m in love with you, many, many, many times before_..”

Gai and Yamato shared one microphone together while Anko and Raidou cheered the duo. They were inside one of the lounge’s few karaoke rooms with Gai and Yamato hogging the microphone over heated protests from the other guys.

“HEY! DON’T KEEP THE MIKE TO YOURSELF, GUYS!” Ebisu cried out.

“SCREW THAT. I WAS JUST GETTING STARTED!” Yamato shouted back. He swayed a little as he attempted to push Ebisu back on his seat. Laughing, Ebisu caught him on a headlock. To get back at the older ninja, Yamato made a few quick hand seals and soon enough strong vines sprouted out of the floor and bound Ebisu’s feet and hands. Anko and the other ninja howled with laughter at the sight.

“YOU CANNOT USE YOUR TECHNIQUES ON A TIME LIKE THIS!” Ebisu growled as he struggled with the vines. Yamato only threw him a cheese-eating smile then went back to his singing.

“Tsk, look at the damage you caused on the floor, Yamato-san.. You’re gonna face a few penalties in the morning..” Genma said with glee.

“Saa, I can always patch ‘em up. I can even give ‘em a new building! Free of fucking charge!”

Genma shook his head and opened another bottle of wine. Yamato made an attempt to grab the bottle but the older ninja passed the bottle to Raidou instead, snickering. The younger man made a face at the other ninja then fixed his attention back to the microphone.

They were all tanked. The floor and the table were littered with empty jugs of wine. The party outside was now on full blast; drunken revelers either danced or drank some more or reminisced about their pasts and ruminated over their futures. There was plenty of talk between the village’s young ninja about making the moves on the girls and boys they fancy, settling down and starting their own families. As for the older ninja? They tried to surpass their booze quota while marveling at their own romantic relationships or lack thereof.

Yamato was singing with all the (drunken) passion he can muster when the door suddenly opened and in came Kakashi. Kakashi’s oft-droopy eyes widened as he took in the sight of Yamato and Gai gripping (and furtively grabbing from each other) the microphone.

“HOKAGE-SAMAAAAA!” Anko sang out.

“Yo, come drink with us!” Raidou said enthusiastically, waving his drink. The others nodded back and offered Kakashi a seat. Kakashi smiled back and shook his head.

“Nah, I’m well and good.. Seems like you guys are having a raucous night..” Kakashi quipped, looking at a tied-up Ebisu.

“We are, Hokage-sama..” Ebisu grumbled. “Uh, Kakashi-sama, can you help me with this?”

Kakashi nodded and looked back at Yamato, who was ignoring him.

“AH, KAKASHI! WANNA TAKE OVER THE MIC?” Gai bellowed. Gai snatched the microphone away from Yamato and took it to Kakashi. Yamato snarled and seized the mic back.

“OI, IT’S SUPPOSED TO BE MY TURN!” Ebisu griped loudly, now finally freed from his bonds thanks to Kakashi.

“Let me finish this song first!” Yamato shot back beside the older ninja.

“You’ve been saying that ever since, Yamato-san..” Genma pointed out. Kakashi sighed and sat down next to the younger ninja.

“Tenzou.. You’re drunk.. You need to stop and go home. Take a rest..” Kakashi said.

“I’M NOT DRUNK. I’M JUST GETTING STARTED, HOKAGE-SAMA..” Tenzou spat out.

“I’ll take you home.. Right now..” Kakashi offered. He sidled closer and tried to put his arm around the younger ninja but Yamato shrugged him off.

“Buzz off!”

“You don’t talk to the Hokage like that, Tenzou..”

“ _SO I’M TELLING YOU, MY FRIEND. THAT I’LL GET YOU, I’LL GET YOU IN THE END. YES I WILL, I’LL GET YOU IN THE END. OH YEAH, OH YEAH!_ ” Yamato sang out at the top of his voice, snubbing the older ninja.

“Tenzou!”

“ _WELL, THERE’S GONNA BE A TIME WHEN I’M GONNA CHANGE YOUR MIND. SO YOU MIGHT AS WELL RESIGN YOURSELF TO ME, OH YEAH!_ ”

“Is that a threat?” Kakashi asked Yamato, smiling under his mask. He slipped his hand on the younger ninja’s knee and squeezed it. Yamato, surprised at the rather intimate gesture, almost jumped off his seat. He looked around to see if any of his friends noticed the Hokage’s affectionate gesture.

The rest were oblivious to their little moment, Yamato noted with relief. By noticing Yamato’s distracted stance, Gai finally took the mic away from the younger ninja successfully.

Yamato was about to grab the microphone from Gai when the door swung open and a waitress looked inside anxiously. She smiled when she saw Kakashi.

“Kakashi-sama! Somebody important wants to see you! The Fifth Raikage is finally here, sir..” The waitress said, bowing down slightly to the older ninja.

“Now go, Kakashi-sama! Darui-sama is here. You and Naruto have to entertain him!” Yamato said crossly. Kakashi sighed and threw the younger ninja a look that bordered on hurt.

“Yamato-san! That was rude! You’re speaking to the Hokage!” Ebisu chided.

“You want me to tie you up once more?” Yamato barked.

Kakashi stood up, hesitating for a bit then walked away from the group. He went straight to the door and sure enough, Darui and his aide, Omoi, were waiting for him. He closed the door behind him and cleared his throat, smiling at the Kumo ninja.

“Good evening, Darui-sama, Omoi-san..” Kakashi said by way of greeting. The light-haired ninja smiled back and nodded.

“Sorry for being late, Kakashi-sama.. I attended another wedding in Lightning Country earlier.. We greeted Naruto on our way here.. He’s with the Fourth and they’re all waiting for us right now..”

“This is a nice month for weddings, huh?”

“Yes, it is..” Darui said, chuckling.

“We’ve reached the peak of the party, Kakashi-sama.. Everybody’s sloshed and happy..” Omoi jested as they were led out of the hallway by Kakashi.

“Well, we Konoha ninja know how to have a good time..”

 

 

“NO WAY DO, ANKO.. I WON’T..”

“Pretty please with lots of sugar on top, Yamato-chaaan. Give Raidou a little demonstration of your secret skills!”

“Pervy Kekkei Genkai skills?” Genma said, grinning. The group were finished with the karaoke and they were huddled in one of the bar’s many booths minus Gai, who dropped by at Lee’s table.

Meanwhile just a few tables away from Yamato’s group, the Kage were still deep in conversation, not minding the constant flow of wines, mindless chatter and drunken, happy people around them. Kakashi’s ears rang the second he heard his kouhai’s snarling. The Fourth Raikage droned on and on about certain rulings which needed immediate amendment between Hidden Villages, and the Sixth Hokage was hearing none of it. He was too concerned over the happenings in Yamato’s table.

That’s it. Since I’m stuck here forever and Yamato won’t hear me, I have to send somebody else instead, Kakashi thought, determined. He has to do something not unless he wants all of the village’s ninja and all present Kage to witness the shinobi world’s only living wielder of the Mokuton make a drastic fool of himself. Tenzou have had one too many of the poison and with a little ribbing from Anko, Kakashi knows his kouhai in his plastered state will finally succumb to the older woman’s equally inebriated requests.

He glanced around to ask for Sai, then promptly remembered Sai accompanied Ino home an hour ago. Sakura was dragged by the Fifth Hokage and Shizune to do karaoke with them while Naruto and Hinata finally went home after a chat with Darui.

He spotted Shikamaru and Chouji talking by themselves at the bar and sighed with relief. The Nara and Akimichi progenies were just perfect for this situation, Kakashi thought. Their clan’s abilities will be useful in case Yamato gets a tad unruly. Reassured by this thought, Kakashi stood up and motioned at the Fourth Raikage.

“Uh, A-sama.. May I please be excused for a moment?” Kakashi muttered then left the table before the older Kumo ninja can respond.

“Make it fast, Kakashi! I need your input on this!” Killer A grunted back.

 

Shikamaru and Chouji nodded and tipped their bottles to the approaching ninja. Kakashi smiled and patted each young man heartily on their backs.

“Guys.. I am sorry for being a bother but I need a little help with something..” Kakashi said. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and faced the older ninja.

“What’s the sitch, Kakashi-sensei?” Chouji asked.

“I’LL HANG YOU ON THE CEILING!” Yamato roared.

“MAKE ME, GREEN MAN!” Ebisu shouted right back.

They turned their heads to the source of the noise, with Kakashi slowly dying inside.

“I think I know where you’re coming from, Kakashi-sensei..” Shikamaru sighed.

 

 

 

“Sooo.. Was this Kakashi-senpai’s idea?”

“Uh-huh..”

“Hah.. That guy’s nothing but a buzzkill!”

“He’s concerned you’ve been drinking too much, Yamato-taichou..” Chouji said gently. Yamato snickered bitterly at the younger ninja’s remark. After a brief moment of low-level manhandling outside the lounge, Shikamaru and Chouji have finally managed to talk some sense into the highly smashed ANBU ninja. Yamato held unto the former Team 10 boys as they walked in the direction of his apartment.

“Yeah, taichou.. Kakashi-sensei was afraid you’re just a hair’s breadth away from creating a scene so he asked us to take you home. You have to sleep it off, taichou..” Shikamaru said.

“Take me home so he can have all the time in the world to fuck chicks on men’s room stalls..” Yamato muttered under his breath.

“Uh, I’m sorry, Yamato-taichou. What was it that you said?” Shikamaru said, looking at the older man curiously.

“Nothing..” Yamato yawned.

They finally reached the apartment. Yamato held on as he was led to the stairs by the younger ninja. However once they got to the hallway, Yamato only stared at the door of his apartment, suddenly seized by the need to throw up. Chouji chuckled and nudged the older ninja.

“The door is waiting, taichou..”

Yamato blinked, then snickered, fighting back the urge to retch. “Ah, yes, my precious.. Key.. Like, I have my key with me all the time! Like right here!” With that, he pointed his index finger at the doorknob and a wooden key sprouted out of the finger.

“Saa, home at laaast!” The older man exclaimed as he opened the door to his apartment. Yamato was still holding on to Chouji when his throat suddenly lost control and he spewed chunks of the wedding feast all over the floor. Chouji yelped while Shikamaru winced and sighed harshly at the mess.

“I’m-I’m sorry?” Yamato groaned.

“Man, this sucks.. Chouji, please take taichou to the bathroom. I’ll clean this up pronto..”

 

\-------------------------------------------------00000000000000000000000---------------------------------------------

 

Yamato turned to his side and scratched his chin absently, his sleep overrun with images of his early days in ANBU with Kakashi. Scenes from his training, the conflict between Root and the ANBU captain, fleeting moments of time spent with his senpai rushed by like stills from a movie. Now Kakashi was cutting his long hair, now he is arguing with his captain over sudden changes on the team’s line of attack, running with him among the trees. Then he was kissing him hungrily, touching him in all places, ripping his captain’s clothing into shreds until Kakashi’s moist, feverish skin surfaced just inches from his own.

Yamaro groaned and hugged his pillow. He can feel himself burning up and gripping his pillow tightly, his nails digging onto its fleshy, muscled shell.

His dream came to an abrupt halt when he realized he was not actually holding one of his pillows. Pillows aren’t hard like human bodies, Yamato thought hazily. Maybe he made a clone in his sleep?

Yamato opened one eye and sure enough, something resembling a pair of legs clad in standard regulation shinobi pants lay beside him. He was embracing those legs and his own face was mashed against the person’s hip.

“Glad you came home in one piece..” A familiar voice remarked, the tone soft and playful at the same time.

“Senpai!” Yamato bristled and abruptly moved away from the older man, who was sitting quite contentedly in Yamato’s bed, his Icha-Icha nestled on his lap.

“Yo..”

“What the heck are you doing here, sen—Kakashi-sama?!” Yamato shot back as he fumbled for the lamp.

Kakashi just shrugged and placed his book and a small flashlight on the nightstand. Yamato looked at the flashlight with dread; it was placed in the drawer on the nightstand together with his.. Personal effects. Personal effects in the form of a lone bottle of lube, a roll of unused, nearly expired condoms and other rather embarrassing, revealing things that his senpai wasn’t aware off.

Yamato pushed the ballooning embarrassment aside. The older ninja obviously rooted through his belongings when he was fast asleep and he can only hope that he was only after the flashlight and nothing more.

“Maa, I dropped by to see how you’re doing.. By the way, you have to get rid of some of these pillows.. It makes you look lonely and hungry for company..” Kakashi deadpanned, patting two oversized pillows propped against his back.

Yamato grunted and grabbed the blanket to cover himself. He had nothing on but a pair of ratty boxer shorts and Kakashi doesn’t have to see that. He assumed a couple of hours had passed after the boys from the old Team 10 dropped him off. Kakashi now wore his usual casual attire of navy blue long-sleeved shirt and pants, meaning he left the party, did a quick change of clothes and zoomed straight to his apartment.

What Yamato did before tucking himself to bed, he cannot remember most of it. The vomiting earlier was humiliating enough, but apparently he took a quick bath (his hair felt a bit wet and he still reeks of soap and something faintly resembling Sakura’s massage oil gift on his nostrils). He can also vaguely remember Chouji snickering while handing him a tube of toothpaste.

“Kakashi-sama.. I’m okay, I was sleeping quite soundly. You can go now..”

“Tenzou, I am here to talk to you..”

“And all this sneaking around in my apartment of all places while I’m dead asleep, it sounds way too creepy for my taste—“

“As I have stated earlier, I came by to see if you’re doing fine.”

“I AM DOING FINE, I WAS SLEEPING LIKE A BABY AND NOW I HAVE A BLIMMING HEADACHE BECAUSE YOU TURNED UP..”

“I just noticed you’ve been sloppy, Tenzou. Whatever happened to your seals? We’re ninja, just because there are no threats of warring factions does not mean that you have to let your guard down. You did not even bother to lock your bedroom window. That’s where I came in..”

Yamato grunted with exasperation. “My mistake. Now please leave, I’m tired and we have work to do tomorrow..”

Kakashi didn’t seem to mind the younger man’s icy reception. Instead, he grabbed something behind his back and produced Sakura’s massage oil with a flourish to the younger man, expertly twirling the container on his fingers.

“So Sakura gave you this gift as well.. That was so thoughtful of her..” Kakashi said gently while eyeing the bottle.

“It’s supposed to be a calming oil, Kakashi-sama.. To chase away fatigue, various aches. Whatever.. I must have used a bit of the stuff before going to sleep..” Yamato muttered. The older man’s eyes lit up in response.

“So that was her pitch to you? She gave me something she calls the ‘love’ oil.. It kind of threw me off, I think she wants me to get a girlfriend..”

Yamato sneered. He flung Kakashi an accusing look. “And I bet it worked.. Earlier, I mean..”

The older ninja’s face darkened. He knows what Yamato was trying to lob right back at him.

“I’ll do you a favor. You say you’re tired so let me ease that tension and help you simmer down—“

“I’ll simmer down after a good night’s sleep, so Kakashi-sama, please! Scoot!”

“Are you going to cut me off every time? Please, give me at least one teeny chance to make up for my inadequacies..”

“Inadequacies, he said.. Hah, I have a long grocery list of your shortcomings, Kakashi-sama..” Yamato snorted. “You want me to discuss them one by one?”

“Fine, spill it. I’ll swallow everything and I won’t miss a drop..”

“You worked me like a horse. You pushed me around. You took advantage of my generosity. I was nothing but nice and accommodating even at the most taxing of times.. You—” Yamato seethed, pausing, his eyes focused on the older man. Yamato’s heart staggered a bit; he realized he does not want to open up about the whole incident in the men’s room. He does not know how to bring the whole subject up without looking like a bitter, spurned fool.

“And?” Kakashi answered back quietly. Cursory silence passed between them until the haunting wail of a passing loon by the river broke the quiet inside the room.

“Has it even occurred to you that I’m only human and my hard work needs to be acknowledged too? I-I don’t want to sound like an entitled brat, Kakashi-sama, but you have been taking me for granted.. Appreciation WITHOUT THE SNOW JOB sounds quite refreshing, actually..” Yamato said firmly instead. Kakashi did not look startled at the edge in Yamato’s voice; instead, he took it passively.

Yamato wants to say more, but the older ninja remained unresponsive. Kakashi was like a tall, solitary figure standing, waiting by the topmost edge of a lonely cliff. There was that frustrating, niggling awkward silence between them once more, a silence that Yamato hoped would be broken by the wails and sounds of roaming nocturnal animals, a fight in the neighborhood, more drunks causing trouble outside. Laughter. Anything.

He bowed his head, a thin film of shame now cloaking him fully. But when he looked up again, he was stunned to find that Kakashi now sat close to him. He could have reached out and touched his senpai. Yamato felt Kakashi’s hand lightly brush his shoulder and a little shiver ran through the younger ninja though the evening air was humid as it was on a spring night. He was hurting, but he wants that hand to stay on his shoulder forever.

Kakashi brought his other hand up to his cheek as if to brush himself, then hesitated. After a heartbeat, Kakashi took his mask down, stripping himself of something that Yamato never thought in his whole life, will be able to witness.

For the younger ninja, Kakashi’s unmasking implied trust. Yamato cannot count the number of times Kakashi has managed to swiftly hide his face not only from him, but from every person in the village. So this whole face reveal overwhelmed him. Yamato remained transfixed on the person sitting close to him, and hoped that this time, Kakashi’s actions are purely sincere.

“You think I undervalue everything you do, Tenzou.. Yamato..”

Yamato swallowed a thick lump in his throat. Kakashi was indeed striking as he had imagined so many times in his dreams. His face was rounded out by a tapered, graceful nose and a pair of thin, mannish lips, everything capped off by a tiny beauty mark jutting just beneath the corner of his lip. In a sense, his senpai almost looked vulnerable with the way his face was structured; his was a delicate face but it was tempered by the masculine shape of his mouth.

And with his Mangekyou gone there was no need for the older man to keep one particular eye closed. Kakashi was looking at him with both eyes open, unmasked, and Yamato ached to touch him so bad. He can feel himself redden the longer Kakashi looked at him so he had to look away again, disgusted at himself for the way he was handling the situation.

Dammit, Yamato. Grown men don’t blush and falter. Keep your eyes fixed on the Hokage, he reminded himself sternly. He opened his mouth to speak and tried to keep his emotions and the blossoming lust between his thighs, controlled.

“Yes, Kakashi-sama..” Yamato said steadily.

“Alright..” Kakashi said in a whisper. “Well, I am not going to make excuses for the things I’ve done to you.. I fully admit that I am guilty and I.. I…”

Yamato’s eyebrows furrowed. “And what, Kakashi-sama?”

Kakashi chuckled softly. “Maa.. This is harder than I thought..”

“For someone like you, saying sorry is a tough task to take..” Yamato spat out, the sincerity he was hoping for was quickly vanishing into thin air.

“You keep cutting me off—“

“Look, Kakashi-sama.. Before we embarrass ourselves further, you must leave now.. Please..”

“Tenzou.. You are getting so agitated again..”

“I have been nothing but an overworked wreck for the past months.. If you don’t feel so inclined to offer apologies, then at least give me some good, hard-earned break!” Yamato said loudly. He tossed the blanket and got out of the bed, heading for the cabinet to get a pair of pajamas. Yamato was about to put them on when he felt Kakashi’s gloved hands squeeze his shoulders gently.

The act was so tender and unexpected that the younger ninja felt a tiny ripple of pleasure run down the base of his spine. He quickly concealed a sigh at the feel of Kakashi’s gesture, almost wishing the older man had ditched his gloves prior to touching him.

“I know you want to hear something from me, and I don’t want to discuss that thing until you’ve calmed down enough..” Kakashi said quietly. His hands remained on the younger ninja’s shoulders, light and unperturbed.

“If you’ll just let me be, Kakashi-sama, I’ll relax and we’ll proceed with the talk tomorrow..” Yamato said before he can stop himself.

“I’ve waited enough. I’ve been meaning to talk to you since the start of the wedding,” Kakashi said frankly.

“What do you mean by that?”

Kakashi smiled and let a thumb trace the younger man’s cervical curve.

“Tell you what, you go back to your bed. I’ll loosen you up and we’ll talk..”

Yamato turned around to face Kakashi, a bit confused and warm in the face. “Loosen me.. What?”

“I’ll show you some neat stuff I learned from somebody I met last year..”

“Will this involve electricity?”

Kakashi shrugged. “If Sakura’s gift oil did not work and you need a faster method then I can provide you with the therapy. Don’t worry, it’s just mild electrical shock.”

“Forget it..” Yamato said crisply. He began to put his pajamas on. Kakashi tutted then quickly scooped up Yamato, managing to tear his pajamas down with one hand despite the younger ninja’s angry protests.

“Put me down, Kakashi-sama!”

“I will,” Kakashi said breezily, then plopped the younger man on his bed. Yamato was about to kick the older ninja out of his bed when Kakashi, in his usual fashion, managed to quickly block the ANBU ninja. The older man held Yamato face down on the bed. He pinned the other man’s wrists, subduing him.

“Let go of me!” Yamato barked. He thrashed under Kakashi but the older ninja’s grip turned tighter on his wrists.

“Tenzou, lighten up! I was just going to give you a massage,” Kakashi snapped and sat on the younger man’s thighs. Yamato stopped moving in an instant, more warmth surging on the back of his neck and cheeks. Kakashi wants to give him a massage and this means the older man’s hands will be busy working on his body, kneading, stroking, squeezing acres of his skin.

“Since when did you add massages on your skill set, Kakashi-sama?” Yamato asked the older ninja in what he hoped was an unimpressed voice. Kakashi chuckled and the grip on his wrists relaxed.

“I told you, I met somebody last year who shared several techniques..”

“I’d rather leave my body to the experts..”

Kakashi grunted and finally let go of Yamato’s wrists. He took his gloves off and moved forward to reach the bottle of oil.

“You lie face down and I’ll proceed.. You will enjoy this.. Trust me..”

With a bit of hesitation, Yamato faced the bed and gnawed the bottom of his lip, his mind a jumbled mess of equal parts dread and eagerness at the prospect of his first love touching his body, the scene in the men’s room now a hazy memory. He heard the tiny plastic smack of the flip-top as it closed down and eventually the room was distinct with the comforting smells of herbs and flowers, coupled by the sounds of Kakashi rubbing his oiled hands.

“Even without the Sharingan, I still remember the methods that person taught me because I have a pornographic—I mean, photographic memory..” Kakashi deadpanned. Yamato grunted then felt the older man moving behind him.

Warm, slippery hands began to subtly knead Yamato’s shoulders then slid to the base of his spine. Chuckling, Kakashi crossed his thumbs and let them slide up to the spine in firm, steady strokes, to reach a knotted point on the younger ninja’s shoulder blades. The older ninja kept on with the motions until Yamato’s tension slowly melted away.

For the love of all the great ninja who have gamely, bravely sacrificed their lives for the safety of this country, he had to admit that his senpai’s hands felt so damn good, Yamato dazedly thought. He was loving every second of this, never mind that a teeny part of him was shouting in opposition.

Kakashi’s hands went down to the small of his back, his fingers now working its way back up in an unhurried yet constant manner. His body is warm and the older man’s hands are warm against his skin, the heat now multiplied by oil and desire. Kakashi worked in silence, focused on the body lying supine on the bed.

“Kakashi-sama?”

“Huh?”

The older man’s hands trailed along the nape of his neck, a touch that was so whisper-light that Yamato fought the urge to moan and tremble.

“Ah, what was it that you were trying to tell me?”

Using the heel of his dominant hand, Kakashi now worked around the nape with gentle, continuous up and down motions. The strokes were enough to turn the heat a few notches more and now Yamato knows he was getting excited down there. More sighs tried to escape out of Yamato’s mouth but he quickly pushed everything down by biting his tongue.

“Maa.. Yes.. About Aoyagi..”

“What about her?”

Kakashi sighed, now stepping up the speed and extending the motions between the younger man’s shoulder blades. Yamato instantly felt the bliss take over, and once again fought the urge to groan.

“She came on to me when I was taking a leak. Waited for me to finish then she slipped inside the cubicle.”

“And?”

“She kissed me. To tell you the truth, I got carried away for a bit. She was a good kisser—“

“Comes with the territory..” Yamato muttered, gritting his teeth at the thought. It’s pretty obvious for somebody whose bread and butter were lethal poison kisses.

“And then I realized I have to come clean and be true to myself, stick to my own mission. A few kisses and I pushed her away. I want something to happen but unfortunately, not with her,” Kakashi said.

“Who—“

“And I think it was rather inappropriate of me to carry on like that. Like you said, I am a Kage. I have to avoid doing things that will easily compromise my reputation as a firm, unflappable man of high rank.”

Suddenly, Kakashi nimbly tapped the small of Yamato’s back using the edges of his hands. The younger man arched his back at the motion with a loud groan.

“Maa, you sure are noisy..” Kakashi said, his face all smug, unable to hold back a smile.

“I got startled, is all..” Yamato grumbled.

“Whatever you say..” Kakashi said brightly then smacked Yamato’s upright ass.

“Oh!”

“Lie down straight and let me finish this..”

Yamato snorted and positioned himself, thankful enough that he was lying face down and Kakashi can’t see his erection and now-inflamed face.

Kakashi went up and took a roll of tissues from the nightstand. He unfurled a swath and gently wiped off the excess oil from the younger ninja’s body. He crumpled the used tissues and threw them on the floor. The older ninja went on Yamato’s side, inhaled deeply and softly ran his lips from the beginning of his spine up to the nape of his neck, breathing out slowly. He smiled when his lips touched the gooseflesh that budded from the younger man’s skin, and chuckled further when he felt Yamato squirm under him.

“K-Kakashi-sama.. Did you just use your lips to—“

“Help you relax? Why, yes..” Kakashi said, smirking.

“Where did you learn all this?” Yamato breathed.

“A woman I met..”

“A woman, huh.. So was she a professional?”

“She’s a masseur at Shukuba..”

“A place known for happy endings..” Yamato said tersely.

Kakashi sat up and trailed an index finger into the younger man’s mid-back, pressing gently on the right of his backbone, then to its left right down to his spine. The gesture elicited another delicious groan from Yamato. Kakashi kept on with his strokes until he felt the younger man twist and wriggle under his hand.

“Yeah, she gave me a happy ending but that happy ending cannot compare to the extra know-how I’ve gathered after that experience. You want to know why? It’s because what I learned that night, I can reciprocate it to somebody I am actually attracted to..”

“Kakashi—“ Yamato gasped.

“Now turn around and face me, Tenzou..” Kakashi said softly.

“No.. I-I can’t..”

How can he face Kakashi when he was nursing a hard-on?

“Tenzou.. I know what you’re hiding down there..”

“Kakashi-sama..”

“Senpai..”

“But—“

Kakashi sighed. “Tenzou, we’re not inside the Administration building. We are not at work. At home, I’m plain old Kakashi. I do my own laundry and cook my own meals. I give my ninken their baths occasionally so please, stop with the whole ‘sama’ business. It makes me feel ancient and distant.. And I’m not used to hearing it, especially from you..”

“I’m just abiding by the rules, s-senpai..”

“Cool fact; it makes me die a little inside every time.. It won’t work in the bedroom not unless we want to get kinky with each other. Now, please.. Face me..”

Yamato grunted, grabbed a pillow and proceeded to cover his face with it while he turned around. He was self-conscious but at the same time, terribly turned on. Kakashi laughed lightly at the sight before him.

“I’m sorry..”

“Don’t be. It’s just a natural male reaction…” Kakashi said as he took his shirt off. The older ninja grabbed the pillow forcefully to marvel at the ANBU ninja’s red, embarrassed mug. He placed one hand on Yamato’s chest, his fingers slithering their way to a taut nipple. Kakashi held the nipple between his index and middle fingers, to stroke and subtly pinch the spongy, erect flesh. Yamato held back a loud groan but his body obviously surrendered to the needs of the flesh. He arched his back while Kakashi held his chest prisoner to his vulgar touches. Panting, Yamato grabbed the older man’s wrist.

“Se-senpai.. Why are you doing this to me?”

“You were not listening to me, were you?” Kakashi sighed. He was as hard as Yamato and right now, he has to keep his burgeoning desire in check. His time with the masseur was nice but this one took the cake. And now his own body was pleading for more.

A deep-seated attraction indeed makes a whole lot of difference when it comes to sexual affairs, Kakashi thought. It feels more intense. He was hoping that Tenzou here actually likes him back and will give him his much-longed for consent.

“What do you mean?”

“I told you earlier. I am attracted to you.. I wouldn’t be doing this whole massage act if I weren’t interested in you..”

Yamato dropped his hand and stared at the older man with quiet disbelief. Granted, Kakashi was a glib talker, but this one? It rightfully blew his mind. Yes, he wants his senpai but to actually be made aware of something like this straight from Kakashi’s sweet mouth, it felt like a sequence that can only be found in his dreams. And he was not prepared for it.

“You are attracted to me? You, uhm, fell for me?” Yamato deadpanned. The older ninja smiled right back and settled himself comfortably next to Yamato.

“Without a doubt..”

“Since when?”

“The time you and the top brass dropped by at the hospital to see me.. But in retrospect, I thought you were already somebody special back then when we were younger. I didn’t have a clue with those kinds of feelings though so I didn’t spend so much energy mulling over it. My heart beat fast whenever I saw you, but I just chalked it to admiration for your perseverance and skills as a ninja. You intimidated me in a sense, because you gave me those confusing feelings, hence, I tried to be the alpha ninja..”

Yamato dropped his gaze at the older man’s admission. This is what he wanted for a long time, and now it’s happening and he was not ready for this, the ANBU ninja thought. Earlier, he wanted Kakashi to acknowledge the incident in the men’s room, but he was not hoping something like this will eventually transpire. All in all, he was an overflowing ball of varying emotions; excited at the position they were in now, happy that his wish was unexpectedly granted and doomed because he was afraid everything was just a subsequent level to his earlier dream.

A loud noise, an involuntary jerk from his body and the dream will fade into nothingness.

“You were attracted to me and yet you bossed me around, treated me like a mere lackey..”

It was Kakashi’s turn to look away. The older man scratched his head and sat up while Yamato kept his eyes fixed on him.

“Because I’m a foolish, emotionally-stunted ass, Tenzou.. As I have said, I didn’t have a clue what to do.. Sure, I saw the love Minato-sensei showered his wife with, Obito’s obvious affection for Rin and then there’s Asuma and Kurenai.. I read Jiraiya-sama’s books a hundred times, but—“

“You could have made notes and learned what to do by looking at people and.. Asking somebody for help on these things is a practical idea too, senpai..” Yamato said softly.

Kakashi chuckled and threw the younger ninja with an amused look. “What, ask Gai for advice?”

“That guy is fond of spouting love poetry and administering romantic advice to his students. Well, just about anybody near his radius. I think he has an idea of what goes on in those rhymes.. But come on now, you never knew you were falling for me? Somebody who has read Jiraiya-sama’s romance novels hundreds of times was totally in the dark about love.. It makes no sense, Kakashi-senpai..” Yamato answered back, frowning.

“Well, those books were works of fiction. Jiraiya-sama was fond of hyperboles and idealized versions of romance so I never did take those books seriously in terms of relationships.. Hey, if I wanted to dig further, like you’ve said, I can always go to Gai for advice. Or go to the library and do research about it like Sai did, but I exerted no effort.. I thought those sped-up heartbeats will go away, but it did not..”

Yamato looked back at the older man with a wry smirk.

“Okay. I should have tried.” Kakashi mumbled. “Anyway, I admit it was a dick move, letting you do practically all of the work, and I am sorry. But it was to guarantee that you’ll spend more time with me. And I was thrilled and privileged the whole while, you did all of them to ensure that the whole ball of wax in the Admin will go smoothly as intended.. I could never have done that without you by my side.. I thought there were forces at play here, so I took advantage of that.. I have had a feeling you were attracted to me as well, but I have to make sure I was reading you right..”

Yamato threw Kakashi with a wounded stare. “Senpai.. There’s nothing wrong with asking me to go on a date with you.. Or you know, give me whatever stuff a boy gives to the girl he adores, like flowers. They’re pretty basic.. I could have known all this without the headaches and annoyances you have caused me..”

Kakashi grinned back, only it was a smile that bordered on uncertainty.

“I didn’t want to come on too strong because.. Well.. We’re both men, Tenzou..”

“And nothing’s wrong with that, senpai..”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Each and every one has feelings towards the same sex.. Those feelings can be for a friend or a lover.. But it’s just for some, those feelings are stronger.. One person might be able to bring that particular feeling to the surface..”

Kakashi laid down beside Yamato and traced the latter’s eyebrow with his thumb.

“Between the two of us, you’ve always been the most sensible.. So I have trust in what you have to say..”

“Senpai.. Don’t rip yourself apart thinking you can’t love somebody like me just because I am a man.. What counts the most is you are human. You are capable of giving love and caring for other people.. It might have confused you or held you back in the past, but I know that inside you, you have a heart that will open itself up eventually and let other people in.. There’s Team 7 and your friends in this village.. And then there’s—“

“You..”

“Yes.. I like to think that I made it past the gates, senpai.. As somebody more than a team mate or a subordinate.. But as a friend..”

“Maa. You’ve meandered past that level, Tenzou..”

“And I am glad, because I fell for you too..” Tenzou said, emboldened now.

Kakashi smiled a triumphant, sun-drenched smile on his former charge.

“I waited half my life for this..”

Yamato chuckled back as Kakashi tried to dive in for a kiss, but failed as the younger man teasingly avoided the kiss.

“To tell you the truth senpai, you sucked at getting the guy.. You could have saved me a lot of grief..”

“Maa, they say good things come to those who wait..”

Yamato stared at Kakashi matter-of-factly then grinned, shrugging. “Oh, bully for some people..”

The older ninja laughed softly. “So can I ravish you now?”

“I guess you cou—“

Before Yamato can finish his sentence, Kakashi closed the distance by putting his mouth over the younger man’s own. Yamato completely dissolved under the soft command of his senpai’s kiss. The kisses he have had with Kakashi in his dreams were hot, but it could never, ever compare to the genuine thing. Kakashi’s mouth shifted and graced his own lips with adequate pressure to demand a response, so Yamato acted in accordance.

Yamato rejoined the older man’s urging with his own mouth, tongue, exploring for the very first time his senpai’s mouth, coming across every heated and deliciously wet bend and bow. Before long, their labored breathing filled his ears. He can feel the older man’s hard-on pressing against his thigh and Yamato knows his own erect penis strained and pressed against his boxers, against Kakashi’s belly too.

When the older ninja’s tongue flicked his lower lip, Yamato groaned harshly and arched his back, his hard-on further digging on the older man’s middle. Encouraged, Kakashi slunk higher and caught Yamato’s mouth with his, his body covering the younger man’s as the heat from their collective bodies rose higher. Yamato surrounded Kakashi with his arms and met Kakashi’s hips with his, rolling and squirming.

Kakashi sucked in a breath as he pounded his hips right back. The pleasure was so intense and unbelievable that he wondered how Yamato had managed to stir him without so much effort. He had known a handful of women but none of them worked him up like this.

“Tenzou.. You are incredible,” Kakashi murmured. The younger man’s hand trailed on his gut then slunk forwards until it reached a nipple. A thumb pressed on, sending a jolt of need throughout Kakashi, past the steam of his belly, past that aching place between his legs. He dipped his hips towards the younger man’s once more, desperately grinding against it.

“S-senpai.. Don’t stop.. Please..” Yamato breathed.

“Not a fucking chance..”

The older man plunged his head down on the younger man’s chin to nip on the V of Yamato’s neck, licking the soft, pliable skin surrounding it. While doing so, Kakashi’s fingers worked the stretchy elastic of Yamato’s boxers, slinking further until it gained contact with Yamato’s cock. The younger ninja hissed and clung to his partner. His cock has tightened and stretched into a hard, wrenching wedge of flesh and Kakashi kept teasing it until Yamato could not contain a harsh groan. There was heat and slickness on Kakashi’s hand tugging the younger man on and on.

“Tenzou…” The older man whispered to Yamato’s ear, his breath hot against the whorls of it.

“Senpai.. Ah.. Aaahh..”

A warm, gentle hand squeezed the younger man’s length, eliciting another delicious whimper. Kakashi’s thumb now encircled the smooth, slightly wet head of Yamato’s cock, teasing its underside fully until the younger ninja could not help but let out another cry, could not help but place both of his hands on Kakashi’s ass, pulling the older man on himself further.

Kakashi raised his head and stared down at his partner as he kept on with his ministrations. Yamato could pick out the cloud of arousal in the older ninja’s eyes.

The need was there. Kakashi really wants him.

“I want to bury myself inside you so bad..” Kakashi murmured, his strokes a bit faster now, thrusting Yamato to the edge.

“W-wait.. Stop!” Yamato said, out of breath.

Kakashi looked at the younger man with concern, immediately cutting off his ministrations. They were both sweaty now, their breathing labored. Yamato wishes he does not have to stop Kakashi from doing whatever he was busy with seconds ago, but he has another idea.

“What was it? Was it something I did? I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable..”

Yamato smiled right back at the older ninja. “No, no, senpai. You were doing great.”

“Then why ask me to stop?”

Yamato straightened himself up and he leaned against the pillows.

“Senpai, you’ve been working me too damn hard the past few months, I believe I am entitled to certain bonuses which will appease all of those annoyances you have brought upon me.”

Kakashi pulled back and sat up, bemused.

“What kind of bonus? Do you want a salary increase? Were those S-rank millions not enough?”

“No. All you have to do is take the rest of your gear off, sit in front of me and jack off while I watch..”

Kakashi looked at the younger ninja with amusement, taking everything in silently.

“But why? We’re both willing to indulge further.”

“I believe it’s going to be the hottest sight in the world, ever. The village’s once-standoffish ninja prodigy turned Rokudaime gets off solo for the benefit of his kouhai. I like how it sounds.”

Kakashi chuckled, shrugging. “It’s not enough to convince me though.”

“Well, I could learn a thing or two from your techniques..” Yamato smirked.

“And I believe all men use the same techniques, Tenzou..”

“Maybe. Still, I want to see you come..”

“You sure? But what about you?”

Yamato grinned back at the older ninja. “I’m sure you’ll be gracious enough to take care of my needs later..”

Kakashi laughed to himself and started to tug on the waistband of his pants. He eased his pants off of his hips together with his underwear. His hard-on flopped against his belly and Yamato could not take his eyes away from it. It was thick and hard and he can already imagine the damn thing slipping and sliding inside of him.

He swallowed and looked down, smiling in spite of his embarrassment. He had seen Kakashi naked dozens of times, but it’s different now. It’s not about unwinding in an onsen, or unruly team shenanigans inside the showers and the locker room. They have to deal with one of man’s most primal needs now by taking each other’s edge off.

“Maa, I’m at your disposal. What now?”

Yamato nodded and let Kakashi settle himself comfortably on the pillows while he inched his way to Kakashi’s feet. The older man sighed, grabbed hold of the oil by the nightstand and poured more of the stuff on his cock. Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed softly as he fingered the glans, now slick and smooth with the oil smeared all over it.

“So, am I allowed to talk at least?”

“If you talk about proper things..” Yamato murmured, not staring at the older man’s face but his dick.

Kakashi put on his best poker face and tried not to chuckle. Most of his life he carried on with the straightest face a ninja can muster especially in the line of duty and personal affairs, but right now, he had a bit of trouble keeping his emotions at bay, especially at how engrossed Yamato was with his cock. The way the younger man gazed at his length with rapt attention worked him up so much, all he wanted to do was fuck his kouhai into the mattress until the bed broke. On all fours, the conventional way, all positions as described on Icha-Icha then he will carry Tenzou by the wall and have him right there standing up.

“Oh.. Like, Tenzou, you make me feel so fucking hot, I get a boner every time you’re near me,” Kakashi quipped, playing along while his left hand stroked his balls and his dominant hand began a ceaseless caress up and down its shaft.

“Yeah.. Words of that sort are allowed,” Yamato said.

“Maybe you should touch yourself too. More visual stimulation will help..”

“I will. Later. For now I’ll watch..”

Kakashi groaned and laughed softly. “Okay.. I’ll put on a good show..”

The older ninja shifted his leg slightly then proceeded with the steady strokes. He closed his eyes and bit on his lower lip once his fingers found its way on the glans. Kakashi alternated between the speeds of his touches; one minute he was kneading the base and the head like a demon, the next he graced his length with sluggish, measured strokes, making sure all of the pleasure spots on his cock were taken good care of.

Yamato stared as his senpai’s chest heaved with the deep inhales he was taking. Kakashi was indeed a looker. He was sinewy and long, the muscles sufficiently defined and honed through years of training and missions. A particular touch made the older man groan and he tilted his head, giving way to a graceful neck, that warm, moist curve which Yamato longed to lick and tease to submission. Then his gaze strayed down to Kakashi’s chiseled pectorals, the scar and cuts on his abdomen and the thin trail of fine, silvery hair meeting his senpai’s lustiest spot. The older man was working both hands on his erection now, his face wearing a veil of sheer bliss.

Yamato groaned as he cupped and stroked his own bulge, to which Kakashi nodded with approval. The younger ninja eased out of his boxers, just in time for the older ninja to slow down his stroking. Yamato took the bottle and poured some of the oil on his length, spreading the slickness all over the glans and its body. He shifted forwards to get to Kakashi and got down on all fours, careful enough not to allow his cock to get into contact with the older man’s own.

Yamato kissed Kakashi’s ear delicately, then breathed gently on it. He can feel the older man shiver next to him. He smiled.

“Senpai.. How often do you do this?” The younger man murmured.

“Te—Tenzou.. Always..”

“At what age did you start pleasuring yourself? You said you didn’t pay attention to the realities of love and lust in your teens even though your favorite romance novels described them in painful detail.. What made you dabble? It makes me wonder why..”

Kakashi actually blushed under his awkward grin. “Do I have to answer that?”

Yamato faced the older man, smirking. “But of course.. I’m in charge here now..”

Kakashi gasped as the swollen head of Yamato’s penis met his. He inched his cock closer but Yamato pushed his own hips out of the way.

“Maa.. I was 28.. Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama took Naruto and Sakura under their wing for training that year. I was left on my own. During those team-less years, I was able to have plenty of time for myself. I discovered whatever stuff teenage boys did in the privacy of their bedrooms. Embarrassing shit since I was that old. Then I met a few women in other villages while on missions. End of story.”

Yamato with his eyes closed, bent his head down as if to flick the older man’s cock with his tongue but quickly moved his head out of the way laughing as Kakashi tried to propel his hips to meet his mouth.

“You are a terrible tease, Tenzou..” Kakashi panted helplessly. He went at it faster now, his fist flying down the length of his cock. Yamato lowered his head to look at the older man’s member and to his delighted surprise, there was sticky wetness covering its entire glans now, some even dripping on Kakashi’s knuckles.

“Did you enjoy your time with those women, senpai?”

“I did. But nothing compares to this. I’ve.. I’ve never been this worked up before,” Kakashi said between gasps.

“That’s nice to hear.. If you said you were attracted to me, did you ever fantasize about me while touching yourself?”

“All the time.. Uh, Tenzou, isn’t it time for you to reciprocate?”

Yamato was willing, but he was determined to finish this scene on his own conditions. His cock was fit to burst out of its skin. He took great care to give his hard-on only gentle strokes. The way Kakashi toiled beneath him, held captive by their lust was enough to keep him on the fringes. Watching him give in to his desires was so erotic. He wants this one to last.

“In a moment.. So what did I do in your filthy fantasies?”

“Come on, that’s a bit awkward..”

“That Hokage hard-on.. I feel so honored..”

“Cut it out, Tenzou..” Kakashi chuckled.

“Senpai.. I jacked off to your image sometimes.. I dreamed about you from time to time and in those dreams of mine, you were relentless. You pushed yourself inside me balls-deep and in the mornings, upon waking up, I have to deal with my sticky underwear. Your chance now..”

Kakashi looked at Yamato straight in the eye, smiling a lopsided grin. “You kneeled down and took me in your mouth fully. I slung your legs on my shoulder and fucked you ceaselessly, your ass hanging inches off the bed. Then you had me by the showers. Your hands played with my cock while you took me from behind.. And every time we approached climax, we always groaned I love you’s to each other..”

Yamato took the older man’s face and planted a deep, probing kiss on Kakashi’s mouth. Kakashi sat up straight and without taking his lips away from the younger man’s, let Yamato sit on his thighs. He wrapped his hand around them both and started to stroke.

“Oh, yeah.. Yeah, this feels even better..” Kakashi murmured against Yamato’s lips.

Yamato has his arms around Kakashi now and he writhed at the feel of Kakashi’s oiled hand, the tight skin and warmth of his cock next to his. Their bodies were throwing more heat and their breathing became erratic, struggled. Yamato hissed a sigh as the older man’s strokes turned faster and he could hear Kakashi grunting before him.

“Senpai.. AH, AAAAHH..”

“I’m so close..” Kakashi murmured, panting.

“Kiss me again..” Yamato answered back in a soft voice. Hungry mouths met and soon enough their tongues probed and slunk their way into each other’s warm, velvety wetness. Outside, there was a crack of thunder and within seconds, the rain came down in droves, soaking the eaves and the dry earth.

“Tenzou I’m coming, oh shit I’m coming AAAHH—“

“SENPAI AAHHH!”

Both of their hips jerked forwards, shot after shot of come flew out of their erections, drenching the night air with its animal perfume. The come coasted on their chests, their chins, mouths, necks. Kakashi’s hand itself was full of it. Yamato looked at the results of their tryst and satisfaction swelled in his chest for he was pleased that he actually has the power and charm to this for his senpai.

“Feel better?” Kakashi teased the younger man.

“A googolth times better..” Yamato said with a wry smirk.

“Man.. That was powerful..” Kakashi said between breaths. He laid down on the bed, taking Yamato with him. Yamato chuckled back.

“Yeah. It was out of this world crazy..”

The air around them was cooler now because of the sudden downpour. Kakashi smiled back and gave Yamato a soft peck on his forehead.

“You know, they have same sex marriages in the Land of Rainbows, Tenzou..” Kakashi said.

Yamato raised an eyebrow at the remark. “Huh, are you thinking marriage now, senpai?”

“I do. We’re not getting any younger. I’m practically 34..”

The younger man blushed at the thought of him and Kakashi as a newly-wedded couple. They will live and love together, tend to each other, make decisions for both of them, have sex every day in any part of the house. Together, bound by love and legal means, for all time.

“Are you sure you want to get together with me, senpai?”

Kakashi’s eyes twinkled, paving the way for one of his eye smiles.

“Of course I do. You know me better than anyone, Tenzou.. Besides, our work partnership was almost like a marriage in itself..”

“Without the pervy gropes and soul kissing. And I might add, I can make do without the bullying and flattery..”

“It will be done..” Kakashi said solemnly. Yamato chuckled then licked a small drop of come off of Kakashi’s jawline.

“You are making me hard again..”

“But that’s the point, isn’t it?”

“What the heck. It’s not yet light outside.. Let’s make up for lost time..”

“Make hay while the sun shines..”

The two ninja’s lips met again but this time, the kiss was tender and satisfied. Yamato clung to Kakashi, his senpai, his lover. He was thankful for weddings and shared histories and changes. Right about now, he has somebody he can finally call his own.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Life got me in a strangehold. Bowie died, I was busy with work and this one actually took me two months to finish. I tried to write this side by side with a stagnating Transcript chapter because I was getting a bit frustrated with the latter but I was not able to finish this story in the nick of time. Work once more sapped me of my resources and sense of humor. 
> 
> I find this story immensely lacking, I am that uninspired and drained lately but I hope you’ll enjoy this somehow..
> 
> Yes, Gai and Yamato sang a Beatles song in the story.


End file.
